Quelqu'un comme toi
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: Hinata Hyuga est la fille d'un lieutenant de la police criminelle de Konoha, Hiashi Hyuga. Ce dernier est chargé de l'enquête sur l'organisation terroriste Akatsuki qui refait surface après des années de silence. En conflit avec son père depuis peu, Hinata ne s'attendait pas à être mélée de près comme de loin à son enquête et encore moins à rencontrer Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

La première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, c'était dans un bar. Elle y était entrée avec ses amies, _Lui _semblait être avec les siens. Elle ne lui avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela, juste un regard posé sur les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le même lieu qu'elle. Puis, quand avec ses camarades, elle avait quitté le bar pour se rendre dans une discothèque branché de la ville, elle l'avait revu. Il y était aussi, toujours en compagnie de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté le bar.

Ce deuxième regard, qu'elle avait posé sur lui, était différent. Elle l'avait vu. Cette fois, elle l'avait détaillé de là où elle était assise. Il était grand, avait l'air d'être sportif, son visage angélique jurait avec son comportement envers la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, il était plus que clair qu'il n'avait pas des pensées très angélique à ce moment précis, mais elle passa sur ce détail. Quel jeune homme de son âge n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées ? De là où elle se trouvait et malgré le peu de lumière présente dans la salle, elle avait réussit à apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux quand il était passé sous un projecteur. Bleu azur. Il possèdait de magnifique yeux bleu de la même couleur que l'océan.

Une des filles qui accompagnait la jeune femme l'avait interpellé, l'obligeant à rompre sa contemplation. Après avoir répondu vaguement à son amie, elle l'avait cherché activement du regard. Il n'était plus dans son champ de vision et elle avait abandonné l'idée de le retrouver au bout de quelques minutes. Elle ne l'avait plus revu jusqu'à ce que ses amies et elle-même décidèrent de s'en aller après avoir pleinement profité de leur soirée.

Elles étaient sorties en rigolant, se moquant d'une de leurs comparses qui avait du mal à tenir debout à cause de l'alcool. A peine avaient-elles franchi la porte de la discothèque qu'elles étaient tombées nez-à-nez avec le jeune homme et son groupe d'ami. Les deux groupes s'étaient détaillés de haut en bas, puis s'étaient ignorés. Les jeunes hommes étaient rentrés à l'intérieur et les filles avaient continué leur chemin.

Cependant durant ce court instant , leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Et l'un comme l'autre avait eu une drôle de sensation. Elle , elle avait pu lire en lui comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Dans ses yeux bleu se mêlaient joie, douleur, tristesse, rire et mal-être et pourtant, plongé dans ses océans turbulants, elle y avait trouvé la paix. Lui, semblait perdu dans ses magnifiques yeux perle qu'il venait de croiser. Tout les soucis et angoisses, qui s'étaient accumulés en lui, avaient disparu en une fraction de seconde.

Ils se sentaient bien. Est-ce cela, ce qu'on appellait _**le coup de foudre**_ ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre **I**

**9 Mai 2011 , 20heures19.**  
_Dans un appartement du centre ville de Konoha._

Deux jeunes hommes étaient assis dans un canapé. Un blond et un brun. Le premier avait la tête en arrière appuyée sur le dossier du canapé et l'autre, les bras croisés contre son torse, regardait droit devant lui. Ils ne disaient rien. N'étant ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre, ils attendaient le propriétaire des lieux qui terminait de se préparer dans la salle de bain. Le silence régnait dans le petit appartement jusqu'un grand soupire du blond ne vienne le rompre et en même temps, irrité son ami .

"Bon sang ! Tu vas me dire ce que t'as ? Depuis tout à l'heure, t'arrêtes pas de soupirer. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
- C'est pas que ça va pas... Je l'ai revu."

Le blond releva la tête et regarda son ami qui le fixait et visiblement se retenait pour ne pas rire .

"Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te mets dans cet état pour une fille !  
- Sasuke, tu sais très bien que Naruto exagère toujours tout, répondit le garçon qu'ils attendaient en sortant de la salle de bain en s'attachant les cheveux.  
- C'est pas vrai, Shika ! S'écria le concerné. Pis, vous l'avez pas vu, vous ! Elle est... je sais pas... j'ai ... j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle.  
- Tu l'as vu que deux fois.  
- Tu connais son nom ? Tu lui as demandé son numéro ?  
- Elle s'appelle Hinata, et pour le numéro, j'ai voulu mais... j'ai pas eu le courage."

Sasuke et Shikamaru se regardèrent, il était vrai que Naruto était d'un naturel enthousiaste et souvent excité, c'est pourquoi il était rare de le voir dans tous ses états pour quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer.

**7 Mai 2011 , 16heures32.**  
_Dans un bar branché de Konoha._

Elle était retournée dans le bar où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. C'était bête, il était peu probable qu'il y soit à nouveau, surtout au même moment qu'elle. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. S'asseyant au comptoir du bar, celle-ci observa la salle et les différentes personnes présentes.

"Mademoiselle, je peux vous servir quelque chose ? L'interpella un barman."

Elle se retourna et fit face à ce dernier. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. C'était lui. Le barman était le garçon qu'elle avait vu l'autre soir, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il la fixait de ses yeux bleus océans, ces mêmes yeux bleus qui l'avaient troublé la dernière fois.  
Il n'en revenait pas, il se trouvait face à face avec elle et ses magnifiques yeux perles. Que faisait-elle là ? Question stupide, elle était venue boire quelque chose comme tout les gens qui entraient dans ce bar.

"Euh... je peux vous servir quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.  
- Oui, une bière, s'il vous plait .  
- Bien sûr."

Et il partit lui servir sa bière. Cette fille lui faisait un drôle d'effet, elle l'intimidait. Pourtant, il n'était pas de nature timide. Elle était si belle et sa voix était si douce. Quand il revint , il prit son courage à deux mains et prit la parole.

"Tenez, ça vous faira trois euros cinquante. Annonça-t-il avant d'engager la conversation. Je m'appelle Naruto, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. C'est la première fois que vous venez ?  
- Merci, répondit-elle poliment en payant. Hinata, enchanté. Non, je suis déjà venu avec des amies. Nous avions entendu parler de ce bar et de la bonne ambiance qu'il y avait.  
- J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu ?  
- Je suis revenue , dit-elle en souriant.  
- C'est vrai, rigola-t-il.  
- Naruto, arrête de draguer ! Cria un homme aux long cheveux blanc en sortant de la réserve, tu as d'autres clients à servir !  
-Oui oui, Jiraya, j'y vais ! S'écria-t-il à son tour. Et bien, je dois vous laisser, je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Hinata.  
- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle en rougissant."

Elle le regarda se diriger vers de nouveaux clients, qui venaient de s'installer à une table au fond de la salle, avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il semblait énergique et de bonne humeur, heureux de vivre. Pourtant, la dernière fois, dans ses yeux , elle avait vu le contraire : une profonde tristesse. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé?

**9 Mai 2011 , 01heures30.**  
_Dans une boite de nuit de Konoha_

Hinata était sortie avec ces amies. Enfin, elle avait plutôt été entrainé de force hors de son appartement malgré ses plaintes. La jeune femme avait un important examen le matin même, et aurait aimé se reposer mais ses copines n'étaient évidemment pas de cet avis. La brune leur avait parlé du garçon, le lendemain de leur sortie dans cette même discothèque. Les proches de l'étudiante avaient été ravi que cette dernière est enfin rencontré quelqu'un. Alors quand Hinata avait dit à Sakura qu'elle l'avait revu, celle-ci en avait immédiatement parlé à leur deux autres amies. Et toutes les trois -sans en parler à la principale concernée- avaient organisé cette soirée dans l'espoir de croiser le garçon et qu'Hinata leur montre qui il était.  
Or elles étaient déjà là depuis deux heures et demi, et la Hyuga avait subit un interrogatoire complet. Elle avait beau leur répéter qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle avait le droit à toutes les questions possibles.

"Il est comment ? Canon, beau gosse ? Imagine, si ses potes sont tous aussi canon que lui ! Tu nous les présentera Hinata, hein ? S'extasiait Ino  
- Ino, soupira la jeune femme. J'en sais rien, je connais juste son prénom !  
- Et son métier, ajouta Sakura. Ça craint un peu quand même Barman, vous trouvez pas ?  
- C'est vrai qu'il va pas pouvoir lui payer des sacs de grandes marques comme ton ex, Saku... Attention, c'est un crime ! La charia Temari.  
- Oh, ça va. J'y suis pour rien s'il tenait à tout prix à m'en offrir un !  
- Moi, je trouve que c'est un métier plutôt classe. Renchérit Ino.  
- Une future prof de musique et un barman, c'est orignal comme couple, déclara Temari.  
- Arrêtez les filles, j'en suis pas là et pis je lui ai parlé une fois seulement. N'imaginez pas n'importe quoi ! Dit Hinata en se levant. Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon je vais m'endormir sur mes partitions tout à l'heure. Bye."

La jeune fille sortit de la boite de nuit en zigzaguant entre la foule de jeunes adultes venus s'amuser. La chaleur était insoutenable dans la salle et quand Hinata sortit dehors l'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien. Elle était fatigué et n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer et aller se coucher. Sur le parking , la brune chercha ses clés de voiture dans son sac pendant au moins cinq minutes avant de se souvenir que s'était Sakura qui avait conduit en venant et qu'elle avait donc les clés . La brune soupira et fit alors le chemin inverse qu'elle avait fait il y a cinq minutes à peine. Franchissant les portes de la discothèque, elle se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait ses compagnes de soirée. Soudain quelqu'un la bouscula, la faisant tombé à terre.

"Je suis désolé ! S'écria celui qui l'avait fait tombé pour qu'elle l'entende et en lui tendant la main. Ca va, rien de casser ?  
- Non."

Elle se releva avec l'aide de l'inconnu, Hinata leva la tête et s'aperçut que le jeune homme n'était autre que Naruto. Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire.

"Eh bien, le monde est petit, rigola-t-il.  
- Ou-oui , répondit-elle gênée.  
- Vous êtes toute seule ?  
- Non, j'é-j'étais avec des amies. je partais quand je me suis rendu compte que je leur avais laissé mes clés de voiture. Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, vous devez en avoir rien à faire.  
- Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Je... je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'y aille, lui dit-elle précipitamment en partant .  
- Attendez ! Passez au bar, un de ces jours, je serais ravi de discuter avec vous ! S'exclama-t-il quand elle se retourna ."

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et partit. C'était un peu comme un rendez-vous ça , non ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre **II**

**12 Mai 2011, 12heures34.**

_Au bar " Ermite&Grenouille" , travail de Naruto._

"_Ermite&Grenouille"_ était depuis quelques mois devenu le bar à la mode à Konoha. Son décor chaleureux dans les tons marrons et rouges, les petites statues représentant des grenouilles et les alcôves ,où se trouvaient les tables, ainsi que la lumière tamisée donnaient un certain charme à ce lieu déjà atypique par sa façade. Celle-ci était en pierres sculptées. Les sculptures en forme de crapauds donnaient l'impression qu'elles retenaient l'enseigne géante où trônait le nom du bar. En dessous se situait la porte en bois.  
Naruto était derrière le bar et nettoyait les verres ,avant de prendre sa pause ,alors que son collègue à coté de lui servait des adolescents.

" Tu veux aller manger où , Naruto ? lui demanda soudain son collègue .  
- Je sais pas, on a que trente minutes alors pas trop loin .  
- Ouai. Ichiraku Ramen ?  
- Tu sais que tu n'as même pas à me poser la question ! "

L'autre Barman rigola . Naruto adorait ce restaurant et plus particulièrement leur ramen. Quand à son collègue , ce qu'il appréciait c'était la serveuse . Celle-ci était la fille du patron et s'appelait Ayame, elle était brune et grande . Un adjectif pour la qualifier ? Belle.  
Iruka était le plus vieux des barmans d' _Ermite&Grenouille_ , il devait avoir environ trente cinq ans et possédait une cicatrice sur le nez datant de son enfance. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en arrière. Il avait très vite tisé des liens avec Naruto. C'était un peu comme son petit-frère. Les deux barmans se dirigèrent vers la sortie après avoir été remplacé par leurs deux collègues, qui revenaient eux-même de leur pause déjeuner.  
Ils s'étaient approchés du comptoir du petit restaurant , n'ayant plus le temps de rester manger, ils avaient demandé au chef des plats à emporter . Ils les mangeraient sur la route du retour même si Naruto détestait cela.

" Tu ne songes toujours pas à reprendre tes études , Naruto ? demanda Iruka  
- J'en sais rien. J'ai besoin d'argent et travailler à mi-temps ne me rapporterait pas assez ... J'ai trop attendu pour payer mes factures si je ne veux pas perdre mon appart' , j'ai pas le choix.  
- C'est dommage , je suis sûr que tu aurais pu aller loin et pas te contenter d'être Barman.  
- C'est la vie , souffla Naruto avec un air indifférent, on n'est pas toujours maître de son destin. "

**14 Mai 2011, 17heures00.**

_Conservatoire de Konoha._

Une vingtaine d'élèves étaient assis derrière leurs pupitres et attendaient le professeur dans le calme malgré quelques discussions au fond de la salle. La porte claqua, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, Madame Tayuya était entrée, un air sévère sur le visage. Deux filles rigolèrent au deuxième rang, le professeur cria.

" J'effacerai ces stupides sourires de mon visage , si j'étais vous mesdemoiselles ! Vu vos notes au dernier examen, je ne crois pas que des rires correspondent à la situation! "

Cette phrase ne valait rien de bon, généralement quand Madame Tayuya était énervé, c'est que les résultats n'étaient vraiment pas bon ce qui était le cas très souvent. Elle déposa son sac sur le bureau face au pupitre et commença à distribuer les copies qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle ne se retint pas de lâcher de petits commentaires acerbes de temps à autres aux élèves. Quand elle arriva en face d'Hinata, Tayuya la détailla de son regard sévère avant de déposer sa copie.

"Hyuga, Vous avez déjà fait mieux ! Il y a du relâchement ! Un peu trop enjoué pour une œuvre dédiée à un mort !"

Hinata soupira, encore une mauvaise note , elle les accumulait ce trimestre. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa partition annotée de rouge . Elle n'avait même pas la moyenne.

" Bien , je sais que vos résultats n'ont pas été très bon ce trimestre, c'est pourquoi , dans ma grande bonté, commença Tayuya, je vais vous accorder une seconde chance."

Derrière Hinata , deux filles chuchotèrent.

"Sa grande bonté, mon cul ouais ! Elle va encore nous pourrir notre moyenne !  
- Tu m'étonnes , je la vois venir avec son truc impossible , tu sais , j'ai entendu dire que personne n'a réussit à avoir plus de quatorze avec elle ! Cette prof est tarée."

Hinata songea qu'elles n'avaient peut être pas tort, Tayuya n'était pas du genre à aider ses étudiants à augmenter leur moyenne mais plutôt à leur faire baisser. Leur professeur écrivait quelque chose au tableau .

_Projet à rendre le 16 juin dernier délais , au delà se sera zéro._

" Bien , donc je disais. Vous me rendrez pour le seize dernier délais , dit-elle en pointant le tableau du doigt, une composition sur partition et enregistrée sur CD sur un thème de votre choix. Je veux un titre et des mesures à quatre temps ! Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour vous ! Elle devra durer environs six minutes. Vous avez compris ?  
- Madame , Combien le coefficient ? demanda un élève  
- 7 , ce projet comptera pour votre passage en classe supérieure alors ne le ratait pas cette fois."

Sous entendez : " 7 , comme ça , je pourrais encore plus vous enfoncer et vous faire redoubler !" . Hinata soupira, elle avait intérêt à s'y mettre rapidement pour être sûr que tout soit parfait et de passer au niveau supérieur.

Quand la sonnerie retentit , Hinata sortit la première de la salle. Elle n'était pas retournée au bar où travaillait Naruto. Elle n'osait pas aller lui parler pourtant elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir et d'essayer de le comprendre, il avait l'air si triste la première fois puis si joyeux la seconde, comment ce garçon pouvait-il changer aussi vite d'humeur ? Et surtout , qu'est ce qui lui causait cette tristesse ? Ce n'était pas de la tristesse comme celle qu'on ressentait après une dispute ou quelque chose comme cela. Ça avait l'air plus grave. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir l'aider.

**14 Mai 2011, 22heures23.**

_Konoha._

La porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. Son service avait pris fin , il y a maintenant trente minutes. Naruto ferma derrière lui et jeta son sac sur le canapé de son petit salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une canette de soda. Il était fatigué , sa journée avait été intense , beaucoup de clients et des stocks à remettre en ordre en étaient la cause. Quand il avait demandé à Jiraya s'il pouvait faire des heures supplémentaires, il ne pensait pas que cela allait être si fatiguant et surtout que son patron lui donnerait autant de travail ! Il positiva , grâce à ces heures en plus , il allait pouvoir payer plus rapidement ses factures en retard et peut être pouvoir reprendre ses études , qui sait ? Il avait beau faire croire à tout le monde qu'il s'en fichait , Barman n'était pas son premier choix en matière de boulot. Il aurait tellement aimé terminer son cycle de danse au conservatoire dans l'espoir de fonder sa propre école, un jour.

En ce moment même, il avait envie d'une seule chose : plonger son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille du bar, la première fois il avait été comme transporté dans un autre monde , un monde sans tous ses soucis financiers et angoisses.  
Hinata... Quel joli prénom , aussi jolie qu'elle. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés ,qui encadraient son visage de porcelaine et ses joues légèrement rosies par la gêne ,étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Il aurait été peintre, il aurait pu la dessiner des millions de fois sans jamais manquer un seul détail.  
Bon sang, il devenait fleur bleu maintenant !C'était sûrement dû à la fatigue, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Elle se promenait le long de la jetée. Konoha était une très belle ville le soir, les façades des commerces éclairées, la fête foraine et ses stands qui diffusaient de la musique, l'agitation des villageois heureux de profiter de leur soirée,puis le calme à la sortie de la jetée où se trouvait tout cela. Il n'y avait plus que la plage, le vent et la mer. Hinata aimait beaucoup ce lieu, il lui permettait de se ressourcer et de réfléchir, quelque fois même de trouver l'inspiration pour ses compositions. Elle enjamba le petit muret qui séparait la plage de la route et s'y assit admirant l'horizon illuminé par les rayons de la lune.  
La lune, quel astre magnifique songea la jeune femme. Silencieuse, lumineuse et chaleureuse. La lune savait accueillir les âmes dans ses doux rayons et les appaissaient. Même les âmes les plus tourmentées ne résisteraient pas. En la contemplant, tout nos soucis s'évaporaient et il ne restait plus qu'une étrange sensation de calme et de sérénité.

" Dites-moi , il n'est pas un peu tard pour rester toute seule ici ? demanda une voix grave derrière elle."

Hinata sursauta et se retourna.

"Kiba ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Je savais que je te trouverai ici."


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre **III**

**14 Mai 2011, 22heures40.**

_Jetée de Konoha._

Le dénommé Kiba avait rejoint Hinata sur le muret et ils regardaient tous les deux les étoiles. Kiba était un jeune homme de vingt et un ans comme son amie. Il était grand , brun et avait deux tatouages sur le visage. Sur ses joues trônaient deux triangles rouge la pointe vers son menton. Cela lui donnait un petit air "sauvage". Le garçon était le meilleur ami de la Hyuga, ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, malheureusement leurs choix d'études supérieures les avaient séparés. L'Inuzuka avait dû partir pour Iwa et Hinata était resté à Konoha. Ils communiquaient souvent mais se voyaient rarement, c'est pourquoi la brune avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami se trouvait à Konoha alors qu'on était en plein milieu de l'année scolaire.

" Attend, tu veux bien me répéter pourquoi tu es ici ?  
- Je te l'ai dit , je me réoriente.  
- En plein milieu de l'année scolaire ? S'étonna Hinata  
- J'ai quitté l'école de commerce et je suis revenu ici, s'expliqua-t-il, je pense prendre une année sabbatique puis aller à Kiri pour faire vétérinaire.  
- Ça ne te plaisait vraiment pas ?  
- Tu te rappelles quand je m'endormais en cours au collège?  
- Bien sûr, personne n'arrivait à te réveiller. Tu émergeais seulement à la sonnerie.  
- Eh bah, c'était pire, même la sonnerie ne me réveillait pas là-haut ! Rigola le jeune homme.  
- Ah Kiba... soupira Hinata. Au fait où est Akamaru ?  
- Je l'ai laissé chez ma mère, j'ai parcouru tout Konoha pour te retrouver, il était HS. "

Akamaru était le chien de l'étudiant, il était rare de ne pas les croiser ensemble : ils ne se quittaient jamais. Kiba avait adopté Akamaru lors qu'il était au collège. Même pendant les cours, le chien était avec lui roulé en boule sous la table. C'était un chien blanc , pas très grand et adorable.

" Tu le verrais maintenant, il m'arrive à la taille ! Il est énorme !  
- Tu lui as donné des croquettes sur-vitaminées ou quoi ?  
- Je jure que je n'y suis pour rien cette fois ! "

Hinata se remémora l'histoire dont faisait allusion Kiba. Ils étaient encore au lycée, leur professeur de biologie avait un serpent. A tour de rôle, les élèves devaient le nourrir. Un jour, le brun dû s'en charger et au lieu de lui donner sa nourriture, par inattention il lui avait donné du piment qui se trouvait là pour une expérience qui finalement n'avait jamais eut lieu. Résultat, le serpent avait été malade toute la semaine et leur enseignant les avaient tous punis.

" Tu m'as manqué, Kiba. Déclara soudainement Hinata.  
- Toi aussi, Hinata. "

**15 Mai 2011, 15heures14.**

_"Ermite&Grenouille"._

Naruto marchait dans la ruelle derrière le bar, il venait prendre son service et allait emprunter la porte de service pour s'y rendre. Devant celle-ci se trouvait Iruka, une cigarette à la bouche. Le blond le salua et entra. Il déposa son sac dans le petit casier que le patron lui avait assigné. Le filleul de gérant portait une chemise noire et un petit gilet gris, cela faisait partie de la tenue obligatoire depuis quelques temps. Jiraya, un vieil homme et accessoirement le propriétaire du bar et chef, avait récemment mis en pratique de nouvelles règles et avait aménagé les horaires différemment. Conséquence de ce changement, Naruto se retrouvait à prendre sa pause tout seul et il travaillait en compagnie d'Iruka une fois sur deux. Il avait beau râlé, Jiraya était buté et ne voulait rien entendre.  
Le jeune homme pénétra dans la réserve, son chef s'y trouvait. Celui-ci l'interpella.

" Hey , Gamin ! T'es en retard !  
- De quatre minutes, c'est pas la mort ! s'indigna le dit "gamin" en regardant sa montre.  
- Rien à battre ! Des clients viennent d'entrer, table cinq, ils ont commandé deux whisky et deux bières.  
- Oui, Boss ! "

Le jeune adulte soupira en partant dans la salle un plateau en main sur lequel était déposé les commandes. Il se dirigea vers la table numéro cinq en regardant autour de lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur le table numéro deux, elle y était. Hinata était assise à cette table et elle n'était pas seule. Un garçon d'à peu près son âge l'accompagnait, tout les deux discutaient avec animation. Ils rigolaient. Alors comme ça, elle avait un petit-ami. Naruto repéra les tatouages tribal sur le visage du jeune homme.

" C'est ridicule pensa-t-il, qu'est ce que je raconte moi? Sasuke serait dans ma tête il me dirait que j'ai les même sur le visage. "

Effectivement, l'Uzumaki possédait sur chaque joues trois traits finement dessiner qui remontait vers son nez. Distrait par ses pensées, le jeune employé ne vit pas qu'il fonçait droit sur un autre serveur. Son plateau heurta l'épaule de son collègue et tomba, les verres se brisèrent et les boissons se répandirent sur le sol dans un fracas. Le second plateau, que tenait son collègue, s'écrasa lui aussi par terre entrainant avec lui les verres vides qu'il y avait dessus. Naruto et l'autre jeune homme eurent tout deux un mouvement de recul. Cette mésaventure avait attiré tout les regards sur eux et plus particulièrement sur le blond sur qui son collègue criait.

" Bon sang! Naruto tu pouvais pas regarder où tu allais ! Voilà le résultat maintenant ! Putain mais t'es un boulet !  
- Oh ta gueule, Suigetsu, j'ai pas fait exprès !  
- Ouais , ça j'avais remarqué . Crétin.  
- Va te faire foutre connard !  
- Ta mère !  
- Fermez-là tout les deux ! Cria Jiraya en arrivant, Naruto tu nettoies, Suigetsu tu prépares d'autres boissons et tu les sers ! Et plus vite que ça !  
- Oui, chef ! Dirent en cœur les deux serveurs en se fusillant du regard.  
- Naruto, je t'enlèverai de ta paye les verres cassés ! "

Super, la journée commençait bien, déjà que la fille,sur qui il avait flashé, était prise. Il allait encore avoir de l'argent en moins. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table d'Hinata, celle-ci le regardait avec un air de compassion sur le visage. Quant-à son ami, il rigolait. Naruto adressa à celui-ci un regard mauvais et partit dans la réserve chercher de quoi nettoyer.

" Désolé pour cette petite altercation ! Se sont encore des gamins , vous comprenez ?! Ria nerveusement Jiraya. "

**15 Mai 2011, 22heures30.**

_Jetée de Konoha._

Naruto regardait l'horizon assis dans le sable. La mer était agitée ce soir. La lune jouait à cache-cache avec les nuages et le vent soulevait les grains de sables, les faisant flotter dans les airs et se frottaient au visage du jeune homme. Il y allait sûrement avoir un orage mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Sa journée avait été mauvaise et le garçon avait besoin de décompresser.

Hinata marchait comme à son habitude le long de la jetée, se dirigeant vers le petit muret où elle avait l'habitude de s'assoir. Quand elle vit Naruto assis au milieu de la plage. La brune s'avança jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à la plage et s'arrêta. Elle hésitait à y aller. Et si elle le dérangeait ? Et puis en plus, ils ne se connaissaient même pas, ça serait peut être déplacé ? La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et descendit les marches jusqu'à arriver derrière lui. Naruto ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

" La vue est magnifique d'ici. Dommage que le temps soit couvert ce soir, dit-elle doucement."

Le blond sursauta. Il tourna sa tête et vit la jeune femme debout derrière lui.

" Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. Je peux m'assoir ?  
- Ce n'est rien , oui oui , allez-y , dit-il en rougissant légèrement.  
- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas..."

Naruto regarda la jeune femme s'asseoir délicatement. Son visage exprimait de la gêne, ses joues un peu rosies en étaient la preuve. Les rayons de la lune, qui de temps en temps échappaient aux nuages, venaient illuminer ses magnifiques cheveux et la rendaient encore plus belle. Elle le regarda et esquissa un petit sourire. L'Uzumaki se rendit compte qu'il la dévisageait et tourna brusquement sa tête vers la mer.

" Non, vous ne me dérangez pas, dit-il doucement en se passant la main dans les cheveux, un peu de compagnie ne peut pas faire de mal après la journée que je viens de passer.  
- Généralement quand j'ai besoin de me ressourcer, je viens ici, avoua-t-elle.  
- Oui, moi aussi. J'aime beaucoup cette plage.  
- J'imagine que votre journée n'a pas dû se résumer à quelques verres cassés ? Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle rajouta hésitante. Excusez-moi, c'est peut être indiscret ...  
- Non, malheureusement ça n'a été que le début de ma longue et interminable malchance."

Le silence s'installa entre eux .

" Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment vu sous mon meilleur jour aujourd'hui, dit soudainement Naruto.  
- Vous voulez reprendre à zéro?  
- Volontiers. Par quoi commencer ?  
- Je dirais les présentations .  
- Bonne idée. Commencez ."

Hinata rougit. Elle regarda la lune, Hinata semblait chercher ses mots.

" Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga, commença-t-elle. J'ai vingt et un ans ... Et j'ai toujours vécu à Konoha. J'ai une petite sœur qui est encore au lycée. Mmh , je fais mes études au Conservation dans la section art audio et composition. Je rêve de devenir un auteur-compositeur de renom, mais mes amies vous diront que je veux devenir Prof de musique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles se sont mis cela en tête...J'écoute principalement du rock et de la pop mais aussi du classique. Sinon quoi d'autre ? J'aime beaucoup me promener de ce coté de la Jetée le soir et quelques fois m'arrêter regarder la lune... Eh bien , je crois que c'est à vous .  
- Oui , alors ... Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai vingt et un ans. Je suis né ici , à Konoha et je ne l'ai jamais quitté. J'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais trois ans, autant dire que je ne les ai pas connu. Mon rêve est d'ouvrir ma propre école de danse mais j'ai dû arrêter mes études . Je n'avais plus les moyens de les financer. Enfin , ça , vous devez sûrement en avoir rien à faire, se sont mes problèmes après tout . Quoi d'autre ? J'aime les ramens , surtout ceux d'Ichiraku Ramen, un petit restaurant pas loin du bar , ajouta-t-il . Oh et puis cette plage aussi. Voilà , je crois que c'est tout ."

Alors comme ça, ils avaient cette plage en commun ? C'est un bon début, pensa le danseur. Il la regarda, ils se fixèrent comme la première fois. Cela dura quelques minutes. Soudain, Hinata reçut une goutte d'eau sur le nez, elle leva la tête vers le ciel : l'orage débutait. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la foudre qui fondait vers la mer. Puis se ne fut plus quelques gouttes qui vinrent déranger les deux jeunes gens mais un torrent de milliers de petites gouttelettes.

" Merde, souffla Naruto.  
- Je crois qu'on va pas pouvoir y échapper .  
- Venez . "

Naruto lui attrapa la main, la relevant et l'entrainant dans une course folle dans les rues de Konoha à la recherche d'un abri. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous un arrêt de bus. Le blond tenait toujours la main d'Hinata et ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre.

" Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en lâchant la main de la jeune fille  
- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en se reculant , gênée.  
- Je crois qu'il y en a pour un moment, changea-t-il de sujet en regardant la pluie.  
- Oui , soupira-t-elle.  
- Vous habitez loin ?  
- Près du conservatoire et vous ?  
- A deux rues d'ici. Je vous offre un thé en attendant que ça se calme ? Vous n'allez pas rentrer sous cet orage! "

Elle secoua la tête pour accepter sa proposition , après tout , une tasse de thé ne lui fera pas de mal !


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre **IV**

**15 Mai 2011, 23heures06.**

_Appartement de Naruto._

La pluie battait bruyamment la fenêtre du petit appartement. Celui-ci était modeste, composé de quatre pièces : un petit salon ,où trônait un canapé légèrement défraichi et un petit poste de télévision sur un meuble en bois juste devant une petite table, ainsi qu'un magnifique piano. Une chambre , celle-ci était la pièce la plus spacieuse de l'appartement, un lit double ainsi qu'une armoire et une chaine hifi la meublait . La troisième pièce était la salle de bain, petite mais suffisamment grande pour un célibataire. Quant-à la cuisine, elle était de taille moyenne. Une table ronde et trois chaises se trouvaient au centre de cette dernière. Un frigidaire couleur acier faisant l'angle droit dans la pièce et était entouré par des placards et un grand comptoir gris. Sur la gazinière, une casserole remplie d'eau était en train de chauffer.

Hinata observait une photo posé sur une étagère. Naruto s'y trouvait avec, ceux qui devait être ses amis, un grand brun au cheveux attaché, un autre brun qui faisait la tête et un garçon - pas très beau, pour ne pas dire laid, d'après Hinata - qui avait d'énormes sourcils et une coupe de cheveux ringarde. Elle s'arrêta sur le visage de Naruto, il faisait une grimace , on avait l'impression qu'il essayait de faire sourire le jeune homme qui n'était pas content, cependant celui-ci l'ignorait complètement. La photo devait dater de quelques années.  
Puis la jeune femme aux yeux de perles s'approcha du piano. Elle le frôla de ses doigts fins, c'était un piano de qualité.

" Il appartenait à ma mère. C'est la seule chose que je tiens d'elle, expliqua Naruto en arrivant avec deux tasses dans la main, tenez. Faites attention c'est chaud.  
- Merci. C'est un très beau piano. Vous savez en jouer ? demanda-t-elle  
- Malheureusement non , mon domaine , c'est plutôt la danse moderne-jazz. Il prend plus la poussière qu'autre chose, ria-t-il, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.  
- Je comprend. Je peux ?  
- Bien sûr. "

Naruto tendit la main pour lui tenir sa tasse, elle lui donna et s'assit devant le piano. Elle caressa les touches et se mit à jouer une berceuse, une de ses compostions. Le blond posa les tasses sur la petite table au pied du canapé et écouta attentivement Hinata. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et semblaient comme emporter par sa musique. D'habitude, elle n'appréciait pas de jouer devant quelqu'un ses compositions, c'était d'ailleurs un obstacle à sa carrière. Cependant devant Naruto, c'était différent. Elle avait oublié son stresse, l'atmosphère n'était pas comme à l'accoutumée, elle se sentait à l'aise. En confiance serait plus exact. La présence du jeune homme l'apaisait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata avait rejoint Naruto sur le canapé, sa tasse chaude entre ses mains la réchauffait. La pluie dehors rafraichissait la pièce pourtant bien chauffer par le petit radiateur accroché au mur. Les deux jeunes gens discutaient , ils apprenaient à se connaitre.  
Elle venait d'apprendre que le bar "Ermite&Grenouille" appartenait au parrain de Naruto, Jiraya. Ce dernier était plutôt sévère en tant que patron, cependant il avait fait beaucoup de choses pour Naruto et celui-ci lui était redevable. C'était lui qui l'avait adopté à la mort de ses parents, il était revenu à Konoha pour Naruto.  
Lui venait d'apprendre qu'Hinata était très attaché à sa petite sœur. Elles s'entendaient très bien et partageaient la même passion pour la musique bien qu'Hanabi, la soeur d'Hinata , ne veuille pas en faire sa profession. Par contre, la musicienne n'avait pas la même relation avec son père. Ce dernier avait très mal pris le faite que sa fille ainée face des études musicales. Pour lui, la musique n'était pas un métier , il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vouloir gagner sa vie avec une partition "écrite à la va-vite entre deux cours " . Ils ne se parlaient plus à la plus grande tristesse d'Hinata.

" Je ne devrais pas me mêler de vos affaires, intervint Naruto , mais je suis sûr qu'il ne vous en veut pas autant que vous le penser.  
- Je ne crois pas , il m'a presque mise à la porte quand je lui ai annoncé que je n'allais pas faire une école de droit.  
- Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en veut pour le mal qu'il vous a fait . Un père aime toujours son enfant quel que soit ses choix.  
- J'aimerais vous croire.  
- Vous savez , je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Mon enfance n'a pas été très joyeuse jusqu'au jour où Jiraya m'a adopté et même si on se disputaient de nombreuses fois, je savais qu'on finirait toujours par se réconcilier. Vous devriez aller lui parler.  
- J'y penserai. "

Soudain le téléphone d'Hinata sonna interrompant leur discussion. Elle le sortit de sa poche et regarda la photo qui s'affichait. De là où se trouvait Naruto , il la voyait très bien. C'était le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait au bar cette après-midi.

" Votre petit ami ? osa-t-il demander même si la réponse lui faisait peur.  
- Oh non , mon meilleur ami, ria-t-elle. "

Naruto ne répondit pas , il était soulagé. La sonnerie retentit pour la troisième fois et Hinata appuya sur la touche "rejeter".

"Tant pis pour lui , marmonna la jeune fille aux yeux de perles, il n'avait pas qu'à appeler si tard !"

Naruto aurait voulu rire, rien que pour se moquer du garçon qui venait de se faire raccrocher au nez, mais un tel comportement aurait été inexpliqué et elle l'aurait pris pour un fou. Et ça, il ne le voulait pour rien au monde.  
Hinata dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre après avoir rangé son téléphone. Il ne pleuvait plus. Elle lui fit remarquer et lui annonça qu'elle n'allait pas le déranger plus longtemps, il était temps pour elle de regagner son appartement.

" Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, lui pria le jeune homme, il est tard et le quartier n'est pas très sûr à cette heure-ci "

Au ton de la voix de Naruto , la jeune musicienne ne put refuser.

**16 Mai 2011, 11heures12.**

_Appartement d'Hinata._

Hinata était allongé dans son lit, les couvertures tiraient jusqu'au bas de son visage. Elle était réveillé depuis environs vingt minutes mais n'avait pas envie de quitter la chaleur de son lit. En réalité, la raison principale était qu'elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui et donc la jeune fille pouvait profiter de sa matinée.  
Elle méditait sur sa soirée d'hier avec Naruto. Elle avait joué devant lui une de ses compositions , ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Elle lui avait parlé de sa famille et des problèmes avec son père. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours pourtant. Lui aussi lui avait parlé de lui, de ses parents décédés et de son parrain. Une sorte de lien s'était créé entre eux, elle avait eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire et qu'il la comprendrait toujours. Puis, il avait absolument tenu à la raccompagner bien que son appartement soit à l'opposé du sien.  
Une fois arrivé devant la porte de l'immeuble, leurs regards s'étaient à nouveau accrochés. Plus rien n'avait eut d'importance autour d'eux,il n'y avait qu'eux. Hinata sourit en pensant cela , que c'était égoïste! Puis ,en plus, on avait l'impression que cette phrase sortait directement d'un film à l'eau de rose comme celui qu'Ino, une amie d'Hinata, blonde et grande, aimait regarder. Cette fois-ci dans ses perles bleues de l'apaisement et de la tranquillité étaient apparu. Elle se demanda si ses sentiments à elle aussi était autant visible dans ses yeux. Elle espérait que non.  
Son téléphone portable sonna. La jeune femme tendit la main vers la table de chevet à coté de son lit et attrapa son mobile. La photo de Kiba venait d'apparaître à l'écran. Hinata appuya sur la touche "répondre".

" Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Salut , s'exclama le jeune homme à l'autre bout du téléphone, je te réveille ? Désolé .  
- Non, non, tu ne me réveilles pas.  
- Je t'ai appelé hier soir, c'est gentil, ironisa Kiba, tu as refusé mon appel.  
- Euh, désolé, je-je travaillais sur une compo', mentit-elle.  
- M'ouais, répondit-t-il peu convaincu. Bref, je t'appelais pour te demander si on pouvait se voir.  
- Aujourd'hui, là , tout de suite , maintenant ? demanda Hinata déboussolée.  
- Oui. Tu n'as rien de prévu ?  
- Non, non . J'ai rien .  
- Bien, alors je suis chez toi dans moins de cinq minutes, je suis près de la librairie .  
- Euh, quoi déjà ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles si tu avais déjà prévu de venir sans demander?  
- Comme ça tu peux pas refuser , ria-t-il.  
- Kiba !  
- Oh ça va , bon à tout de suite ! "

Kiba raccrocha. Hinata posa son téléphone à sa place initiale. Décidément, son meilleur ami n'avait pas changé. Quand enfin, elle réalisa qu'elle devrait peut être se lever pour s'habiller et se préparer à accueillir Kiba, on frappa à sa porte.

"Et merde !"

Elle enfila rapidement le premier pull qui se trouvait sur la chaise de son bureau  
par dessus sa chemise de nuit. Le pull lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses, laissant légèrement dépasser sa chemise de nuit. C'était un pull que Kiba lui avait passé un soir avant qu'il parte. Et depuis, elle ne le quittait plus quand elle était chez elle. La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte. Quand elle arriva devant, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas les clés pour ouvrir, qu'en avait-elle faites hier soir ? Hinata regarda sur la table du salon, elles n'y étaient pas, puis elle les chercha à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, elles ne s'y trouvaient pas non plus. On frappa plus fort à la porte.

" J'arrive, cria Hinata en se souvenant qu'elle avait remis ses clés dans son sac après avoir fermé sa porte hier. "

Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Kiba, le poing tendu vers la porte signe qu'il allait encore toquer et un grand sourire au lèvre. La jeune fille aux yeux de perles sentit quelque chose de doux se frotter contre ses jambes. C'était Akamaru. Étonnée par la taille du chien qu'elle avait connu tout petit, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

" Hey, s'exclama son meilleur ami en entrant , déstresse , c'est qu'Akamaru .  
- Bon sang , il est énorme !  
- Je t'avais prévenu,dit-il en la détaillant du regard avant de reprendre en riant , sexy ta tenue !  
- Oh ça va , tu m'as prise au dépourvu, répondit-elle en rougissant.  
- Et mais, c'est mon vieux pull ! "

La jeune fille rougit. Et partit dans sa chambre se changeait en signalant à Kiba qu'il n'avait qu'à faire comme chez lui. Le jeune homme s'assit alors sur le canapé et son chien vient le rejoindre à ses pieds.

**16 Mai 2011, 15heures43.**

_Bar " Ermite&Grenouille "._

C'était l'heure de la pause de Naruto, il avait rejoint ses amis assis à une table au fond du bar. Ils étaient quatre en comptant le jeune Barman. Le premier était Sasuke Uchiha, un garçon taciturne et distant mais avec qui Naruto avait créé des liens très forts. Le second qui se trouvait à coté de Sasuke était Shikamaru Nara, feinéant et pourtant doué et très intelligent, Naruto le connaissait depuis l'école primaire. Tout comme le troisième jeune homme qui se tenait assis à coté de lui , Lee Rock. C'était un garçon énergique et sportif, toujours prêt à relever des défis, qu'ils soient irréalisables ou complètement stupide.

" Alors , qu'est ce que tu as appris sur elle ? demanda Lee  
- Bah , je sais qu'elle a une soeur et qu'elle étudie au Conservatoire dans la section art audio .  
- Ouaah , vous auriez pu vous croiser quand t'y étais encore! s'extasia Lee  
- Ça va , calme-toi . Pas la peine de s'exciter pour ça , râla Sasuke . Et tu lui as demandé son numéro ? "

Naruto ne répondit pas. Intérieurement, il était en train de s'insulter. Il n'y avait même pas pensé ! Il avait passé sa soirée avec Hinata , la fille sur qui il avait craqué et il ne lui avait même pas demandé son numéro de téléphone!

" Alors ? s'impatienta Shikamaru  
- Euh ... J'ai-j'ai oublié ! murmura le blond . Je suis trop con !  
- Ça c'est sur , l'enfonça Sasuke.  
- Tiens en parlant du loup , c'est pas elle là-bas qui rentre ?! s'exclama Lee."

Naruto se retourna vivement vers la porte d'entrée. Il y vit Hinata mais elle n'était pas toute seule, elle était encore avec le mec au tatouage tribal. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait précisé que c'était son meilleur ami, il n'aimait pas la voir avec lui.

" C'est qui le mec avec elle , son copain ?  
- Elle m'a dit que c'était son meilleur ami .  
- T'es sûr ? Parce que franchement on dirait pas, elle porte un pull de mec qui a l'air d'être à la taille de l'autre et vu comment il se comporte avec elle, je dirais plus que c'est son petit ami, répondit Shikamaru.  
- Pourquoi elle m'aurait menti ?"

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Naruto regarda une nouvelle fois vers la jeune fille, Shikamaru avait réussit à semer le doute sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son soit-disant meilleur ami. Il regarda sa montre, il n'avait plus le temps d'y penser, sa pause allait se finir dans quelques instants. Il se leva, fit un signe à ses amis et rejoint le bar pour reprendre son service.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre **V**

**18 Mai 2011, 13heures25.**

_Conservatoire de Konoha, amphithéâtre._

Le professeur Tayuya dirigeait son cours d'une main de fer. Pas une personne n'osait parler, ni même soupirer par crainte de se faire coller. Seul le bruit des mines des crayon des élèves frottant contre leurs partitions résonnait dans l'amphithéâtre. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et regarda ses élèves.

" Bon , je vois que vous avez l'air motivés . Je vais vous laisser la fin de l'heure pour travailler sur votre projet. Je vous rappelle que se sera 75% de votre note et de l'évaluation de fin d'année. Alors faites-le sérieusement. "

La vingtaine d'élèves présents eurent tous le même mouvement, ils rangèrent leurs feuilles et sortirent de leurs sacs soit des ordinateurs portables , soit des tablettes tactiles ainsi que des écouteurs ou des casques de grande qualité. Hinata sortit également la sienne. Elle avait sacrifié plusieurs mois d'économie pour pouvoir se l'acheter et finalement elle ne le regrettait pas , cela lui permettait de composer et de jouer du piano où elle le voulait grâce aux applications. Elle plaça son casque sur ses oreilles et écouta ce qu'elle avait déjà enregistré ,tout en modifiant sur sa partition écrite, les accords ou les notes qu'elle ne trouvait pas en harmonie avec le reste.  
Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle voulait écouter ce qu'elle venait d'enregistrer , sa tablette eut un problème. Hinata la prit dans ses mains et la fit pivoter dans tout les sens pour voir si cela changerait quelque chose. Malheureusement, Tayuya la vit et lui cria dessus.

" Hyuga ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans l'adverbe "sérieusement"? Si j'accepte ces engins électroniques, ce n'est pas pour que vous vous amusiez avec !  
- Je ne joue pas, Madame , se défendit la jeune femme.  
- Et vous répondez en plus ! Sortez d'ici , immédiatement ! hurla son professeur. "

Hinata ramassa ses affaires et sortit de l'amphithéâtre. Son professeur l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle en profita pour se diriger vers la sortie du Conservatoire, le cours de Tayuya étant le dernier de sa journée.

**18 Mai 2011, 14heures03.**

_Konoha._

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'Hinata avait quitté le Conservatoire. Ne savant pas quoi faire et n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, elle marchait. De plus, elle devait aller chercher sa petite soeur à la sortie du lycée aujourd'hui. Elle finissait à quatre heures. Cela lui faisait donc deux heures de libre. Hinata venait d'entrer dans le parc de Konoha. Elle croisa des nourrices avec des poussettes ainsi que des adolescents ayant séchés les cours ou non. Au milieu du parc, se trouvait une grande fontaine qui trônait au centre d'une petite place entourée d'arbre. Cette fontaine était souvent un point de rendez-vous pour les couples ou les joggeurs.  
Quand Hinata y arriva , elle vit un attroupement à côté de la fontaine où de la musique émanait. Soudain elle vit la foule se reculer et elle put apercevoir deux danseurs. Elle comprit alors , une "Battle" avait lieu. Elle s'approcha et se faufila à travers les spectateurs pour arriver juste devant les danseurs. Celui qui dansait était grand et plutôt fort, ses cheveux blonds attachés en arrière flottaient dans les airs. Il portait un survêtement et un débardeur.  
Quant-à son adversaire, il était dos à Hinata. Il était blond et ressemblait étrangement à Naruto. Elle essaya de mieux le voir et se rendit compte qu'il ne ressemblait pas seulement à Naruto, mais que c'était Naruto. Il observait l'autre danseur et bougeait la tête en rythme avec la musique. Il portait un jean et une veste de survêtement en coton grise ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc. Le danseur s'arrêta , recula vers la foule .Il laissait la place à Naruto , celui-ci s'avança et s'apprêta à danser quand la radio d'où provenait la musique fit un bruit sourd et s'arrêta. La foule siffla et hurla.

" Eh merde, marmonna Naruto .  
- Ça va, Ça va fermez-la ! cria le premier danseur . Alors qu'est ce que tu fous Uzumaki , tu t'arrêtes ? Aurai-je gagné ?  
- Dans tes rêves Deidara , comment tu veux que je danse sans musique ?  
- Débrouille toi , crétin ! Ou alors je déclare que j'ai gagné. "

Soudain de la musique se fit entendre , elle venait de la foule qui s'était tut quand Deidara avait crié. Hinata tenait sa tablette ( qui avait finalement décidé de se mettre en route ) devant elle , et avait lancé un morceau qu'elle avait composé, il y a déjà quelques années quand elle était dans sa "période électro-dance". Naruto la regarda , surpris de la voir.

" Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?  
- Merci "

Naruto se mit alors à danser sous les cris joyeux des spectateurs et sous le regard mécontent de Deidara.

Hinata rangea sa tablette dans son sac tout en marchant. La "Battle" venait de se terminer et Naruto l'avait remporté haut la main. D'ailleurs, celui-ci comptait les billets qu'il venait de gagner contre Deidara tout en marchant aux cotés d'Hinata.

" Je croyais que vous faisiez de la moderne-jazz ,et non du Hip-hop ?  
- Seulement au Conservatoire ! J'aime beaucoup la danse de rue, elle permet de se mesurer aux autres sans que ça tourne à la baston ! Répondit le blond ."

Hinata hocha la tête et n'osa rien dire de plus. Naruto la regarda et sourit.

" Merci , dit-il  
- Pour-Pour quoi ?  
- Pour la musique. Sans vous , je n'aurai pas remporté cette somme, rajouta-t-il en agitant les billets avant de les ranger.  
- Oh ... De rien.  
- C'était une de vos créations ?  
- Oui , elle date un peu , je ne savais même plus que je l'avais encore dans mes fichiers.  
- Eh bien heureusement que tu l'avais . Ah au fait, je peux te tutoyer ?  
- Bien sûr , rigola Hinata , en plus on doit être les seuls jeunes de notre âge à se vouvoyer !  
- C'est vrai ! "

Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du parc sans un mot. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire , enfin non, le problème était plutôt qu'il tournait dans sa tête des dizaines de phrases mais qui lui paraissaient stupides ou indiscrètes... Et il n'arrivait pas à lui demander son numéro. A ce moment précis , il aurait voulu se jeter sous une voiture . Depuis quand était-il timide ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Heureusement pour lui , se fut la jeune fille qui parla en premier.  
Hinata avait pris son courage à deux mains et réussit à articuler une question,après dix bonnes minutes d'intense combat intérieur.

" Vous..Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? "

Naruto la regarda étrangement. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait oublié qu'Hinata se trouvait avec lui. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux , gêné .

" Pardon ?  
- Tu-Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?  
- Ah... Non , le bar est fermé exceptionnellement alors j'en profite pour faire quelques battles , dit-il en souriant , et toi , tu n'as pas cours ?  
- Si , enfin , j'avais cours... je me suis faite virer de mon dernier cours de la journée et ... donc , je me promenais en attendant d'aller chercher ma soeur au lycée .  
- Mauvaise élève , se moqua-t-il en riant .  
- Eh ! Pas du tout ! Juste un malentendu ... "

Hinata gênée jouait avec ses manches et regardait par terre, les joues légèrement rouges. Naruto embêté d'avoir pu la blesser , essaya de se rattraper .

" Désolé , je rigolais ,hein ?  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête , plus par réflexe que par incompréhension. Ah oui , oui, je sais .  
- Je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
- Non , non je ne l'ai pas mal pris , ne t'inquiètes pas. "

Hinata lui sourit pour lui prouver qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, et Naruto lui rendit son sourire. La musicienne pensa qu'il était magnifique quand il souriait.  
Ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils se regardaient. Le calme régnait autour d'eux, seul le chant des oiseaux résonnait et était accompagné par des cris joyeux d'enfants au loin. Le blond s'avança lentement vers la jeune fille, toujours avec son regard plongé dans les yeux perle de son amie. Elle semblait si vulnérable à ce moment précis. Il aurait tout fait pour la protéger et qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Il lui sourit, portant sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement. Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, tellement qu'Hinata sentait le souffle chaud du danseur sur son visage.

"Uzumaki ! Cria une voix grave derrière eux ,coupant leur moment d'intimité."


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre **VI**

**18 Mai 2011, 15heures10.**

_Parc de Konoha._

Naruto n'avait qu'une seule envie , tuer celui qui venait de les interrompre. Il allait l'embrasser ! L'embrasser, _elle_.Et en plus , elle n'avait pas eut l'air de vouloir le repousser. Quand il se retourna vers l'inconnu, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un grand homme aux cheveux gris, mais qui pourtant paraissait assez portait un imperméable long et noir. L'inconnu tendait devant lui une plaque de police.

" Uzumaki . Uzumaki Naruto ? demanda l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.  
- C'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Lieutenant Hatake, Police Criminelle, répondit-il avant de poser son regard sur la jeune fille. Hinata ? Tu le connais ? "

Naruto ne comprennait pas ce qu'il se passait. Un lieutenant de police de la section criminelle de Konoha venait de l'interpeller et visiblement il connaissait Hinata.

" C'est un ami , Kakashi. Que lui veux-tu ? Mon père n'est pas avec toi ?  
- Attends , attends , ton père est policier ? Demanda Naruto étonné .  
- Oui .  
- Génial , manquait plus que ça , soupira Naruto. Ecoutez , je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais je n'ai rien fait et je n'ai plus rien à voir avec _eux_.  
- Je sais, répondit Kakashi, c'est justement d'_eux_ qu'on aimerait te parler.  
- C'est pour ça qu'on aimerait que tu nous suives au poste, intervint un nouvel arrivant se tourna alors vers la jeune fille d'un air étonné. Hinata, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "

C'était le père d'Hinata , Hiashi Hyuga . Hiashi était un homme grand, distant et pouvant paraître froid et taciturne. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et les mêmes yeux que sa fille. Depuis la mort de sa femme, celui-ci avait la charge de ses deux filles et avait accepté de financer les études ainsi que l'appartement d'Hinata mais ne lui adressait plus la parole.

" J'étais avec Naruto.  
- Et qu'est ce que tu faisais avec un délinquant ?  
- Papa !  
- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué , mais je suis toujours là ! Lâcha d'un ton agressif Naruto. Je ne viendrai pas avec vous.  
- Hinata , va-t-en. Tu ne devais pas aller chercher ta soeur ?  
- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement.  
- Ecoute Hinata , tu gênes une enquête policière alors si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes, va-t-en, s'énerva le père de la jeune fille.  
- Quant-à toi , si tu ne veux pas venir avec nous , on t'emmènera de force, répliqua Kakashi.  
- Vous n'avez aucune raison valable pour m'arrêter.  
- Alors on t'en parlera ici , mais j'espère pour toi qu'_ils_ ne sont pas dans les alentours, le menaça le lieutenant Hatake, et puis je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle sache."

Kakashi lança un regard vers Hinata toujours présente qui faisait face à la scène en ne comprennant rien à ce qu'ils racontaient. Naruto regarda le père d'Hinata puis sa fille et il soupira.

" Hinata , tu devrais t'en aller comme ton père te l'a demandé, conseilla-t-il à la jeune fille puis il se tourna vers les policiers. Ok , ça va , je viens.  
- Bien , sage décision petit. "

Le lieutenant Hatake prit Naruto par le bras et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc qui se trouvait à proximité, laissant seuls Hinata et son père. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air réprobateur et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, elle parla.

" C'est bon , je m'en vais et puis de toute façon , je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, tu ne veux même plus le faire."

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Son père la regarda partir et souffla .

" Pire que sa mère. "

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes femmes,Hanabi et Hinata. Les deux soeurs devaient passer la soirée ensemble, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Toutes deux attendaient ce soir depuis des étaient d'ailleurs en train de rattraper toutes les discussions qu'elles auraient pu avoir si elles vivaient encore sous le même toit. Elle lui avait ainsi parlé du projet de composition qu'elle devait rendre, mais aussi de sa rencontre avec Naruto et des différents moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Mais elle avait volontairement omis de lui raconter l'événement de cette après-midi. Hanabi était un peu comme son père, elle avait déjà une opinion bien tranchée sur "les délinquants".

"Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai rencontré un garçon, l'informa Hanabi joyeusement.  
- Un beau garçon ?"

Hanabi hocha la tête génée . Hinata sourit : d'habitude sa soeur cadette n'était pas aussi timide . La soirée promettait d'être intéressante !

**19 Mai 2011, 12heures32.**

_Dans un restaurant de Konoha._

Trois jeunes femmes étaient assises à une table dans un restaurant bondé de monde à l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Elles discutaient avec animation des derniers potins qu'elles avaient appris sur un tel et un tel.  
Hinata faisait partie des trois jeunes femmes, elle était accompagnée par Sakura, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses dont elle aimait dire que c'était naturel alors qu'en réalité , elle se faisait régulièrement une teinture. Sakura était mince et mesurait à peu près la même taille que la musicienne. Elle étudiait la médecine pour pouvoir un jour être une grande chirurgienne.  
La troisième femme était Ino, blonde et blonde travaillait comme coiffeuse dans un salon proche du restaurant. Elle parlait beaucoup et souvent pour en venir au sujet des garçons. Après les garçons, son sujet favoris de conversation était les potins, Ino était toujours au courant de tout sur tout le monde. Voilà pourquoi les trois amies en étaient venues à parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Naruto , hier après-midi.

" Mais c'est qui "_**eux**_" aux justes ? demanda Sakura  
- J'en sais rien, mais ça avait l'air important.  
- Il allait vraiment t'embrasser ? questionna Ino , hors sujet.  
- Ino ! s'indigna la rose , on parlent de choses sérieuses là !  
- Eh bien quoi, c'est sérieux que de savoir s'il allait l'embrasser ou pas.  
- Là, par rapport au contexte , non ca ne l'est pas !  
-Me dit pas que t'en a rien à faire de savoir si Hinata va enfin avoir un copain ou pas ?!  
- Si , mais son "potentiel" copain , ajouta Sakura en faisant le signe des guillements avec ses doigts , a des problèmes avec la police.  
- Techniquement il n'en a pas, Kakashi a simplement dit qu'ils voulaient lui parler et qu'il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait , intervint Hinata  
- Dans les films , c'est toujours mauvais signe, déclara Ino.  
- On est pas dans un film Ino, son prince charmant va pas s'évader de prison et ils ne vont pas prendre la fuite ensemble , super amoureux et tout le tralala qui va avec ! S'exclama Sakura de plus en plus consternée par la légèreté de son amie.  
- Tu manques cruellement d'imagination et de rêve, ma pauvre, répondit la coiffeuse .  
- J'ai des rêves et de l'imagination !  
- Bien sûr , ironisa Ino.  
- Ca va , ça va les filles , calmez-vous ! S'écria Hinata. De toute façon , on se connait seulement depuis le début du mois. J'ai un autre problème en ce moment , mon projet ! Il faut que j'avance sinon je peux dire adieu à mon passage au niveau supérieur !"

Ses amies hochèrent la tête, notant au passage le regard triste de leur amie.

**2 Juin 2011, 00heures52.**

_Konoha._

Hinata comtemplait la lune. Elle était magnifique ce soir, elle était pleine. Ses rayons se reflètaient dans la mer agitée par les vents. Un courant d'air fut plus fort que les autres et la jeune femme frissona et remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Naruto. Elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une rencontre parmi tant d'autres, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'ôter de ses pensées. Cela semblait impossible pour la jeune fille, il l'avait marqué au plus profond d'elle-mê plus, son projet n'avançait pas assez vite et elle allait bientôt devoir le rendre.  
La musicienne était au bord de la crise de nerf. Pour se calmer, elle tendit l'oreille et écouta les sons autour d'elle. Le bruissement aigu du vent contre l'eau donnait une mélodie aux percutions des vagues contre le sable mouillé de la plage. Elle entendit un klaxon ponctuer la dernière mesure jouée par la mer et le vent. Puis des crissements de pneus résonnèrent au loin, mettant fin au concert de la nature. Hinata sursauta, suprise.

Un jeune homme traversait la rue d'un quartier peu réputé de Konoha. Des voitures étaient garées le long de la route dont une grosse camionnette où il était écrit en très grand le nom d'une entreprise. Certains lampadaires clignotaient, manifestement il devait y avoir un court circuit. Toutes les boutiques de la rue étaient fermées et barricadées. En face du garçon, il y avait une ruelle sombre et peu fond , une petite lampe accrochée au mur droit éclairait un groupe de jeunes adultes.  
Le jeune homme semblait nerveux. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, signe qu'il n'avait sûrement pas dormi depuis un moment. Arrivé au niveau de la ruelle, il prit une grande inspiration et , il murmura doucement pour lui-même.

"Aller,courage, Naruto."


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour ! Premier "message" de l'auteur, on va dire. Ahaha. Bref, soyons sérieux... Donc je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction et qui ont posté des review, elles m'ont fait plaisir. J'espère en avoir d'autre, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Je ne suis contre aucune remarque du moment qu'elle est justifiée. Sinon, vous avez du remarquer que mes chapitres étaient assez court, je précise que par la suite ils seront plus long normalement. En tout déjà 12 chapitres sont écrits ( vous pouvez les retrouver ici : .com ) et le chapitre 13 est en cours de rédaction au moment où j'écris ceci.

Voilà voilà.Merci et Bonne lecture~

Mél.

* * *

Chapitre **VII**

**2 Juin 2011, 00heures55.**

_Konoha._

Le jeune homme faisait face à la ruelle, il frôlait le mur de l'immeuble à sa grand bâtiment délabré qui ne donnait aucune envie d'entrer ou même d'habiter dedans. Il hésitait, le groupe au fond ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Cela fut un soulagement pour lui. Il inspira de nouveau une grande bouffé d'air et expira rapidement. Il entendit un rire résonner dans la pénombre, il frissona. Ce rire, il le connaissait bien malheureusement et il ne lui avait en aucun cas manqué durant ces quelques années d' rire flotta quelques instants encore dans les airs, rebondissant contre les hautes paroies cernant le sinistre passage.  
Le garçon n'aimait pas l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cet endroit, elle lui donnait la chair de poule. Il frissona une nouvelle fois. Il détailla alors de loin le groupe, qui était composé de quatre personnes : trois hommes et une femme. Esemble, Ils formaient l' _Akatsuki_.Même sans pouvoir distinguer leur profil, il pouvait se les imaginer parfaitement. Combien de fois les avait-il vu, les avait-il cotoyé, leur avait-il parlé? Il ne le savait même plus. D'ailleurs cette ruelle aussi, il la connaissait bien. Il pourrait vous décrire chaque recoin, chaque parcelle, chaque objet s'y trouvant sans se tromper une seule fois.  
Soudain, une voix grave et froide vint interrompre ses pensées.

" Regardez qui nous rend gentillement visite : notre cher Naruto !  
- Naruchou ! Ca fait tellement longtemps ! s'exclama la seule femme du groupe."

Naruto fut pris d'un frisson une nouvelle fois. Il avança dans la pénombre, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la bande. Il était assez près pour les entendre et les voir et en même temps assez loin pour ne pas être en danger et pouvoir partir sans soucis.

" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça **Konan**,répondit séchement Naruto. "

La dite Konan était plutôt grande, mince et belle. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs teints en bleu dont une fleur de la même couleur retenait quelques mèches en arrière. Son visage était fin et magnifique. Ses lèvres dessinées par son rouge à lèvre étaient également très fines. Ses yeux d'un bleu pâle exceptionnel étaient mis en valeur par un léger trait d'eye-liner noir sur leurs paupières ainsi qu'en portait un pantalon en cuir noir ainsi qu'un top de la même matière et de la même couleur, sculptant ses formes.  
La femme , sûrement âgée d'environ vingt-neuf ans, s'approcha de Naruto qui ne bougea pas. Elle n'était à présent qu'à quelques centimètres du jeune homme. Elle déposa alors sa main sur sa joue et la caressa. Ils se fixaient, Naruto avec un regard de défi, elle avec un regard taquin.

" Que nous vaut ce plaisir? murmura-t-elle avant d'ajouter provocatrice, Naruchou.  
- J'ai entendu une rumeur , je passais seulement vérifier si elle était vraie.  
- Qu'as-tu entendu Uzumaki ? intervint un homme roux qui prit Konan par la taille et l'éloigna de Naruto.  
- On m'a dit que vous reprenniez vos activités."

Les quatre se regardèrent. L'homme roux s'appelait **Pein**. Il était grand et portait un chapeau noir assorti à son costume noir. Le plus marquant chez lui étaient les nombreux percings qu'il possédait. Son nez était percé de toutes parts, ses lèvres et ses oreilles l'étaient aussi. C'était le petit ami de Konan.  
Il y avait également un grand brun avec eux, Naruto n'avait jamais vu son visage car ce dernier portait constamment un masque d'Halloween en forme de citrouille qui pour une raison inconnue, n'était pas si ridicule à porter qu'on pouvait le croire. Ce masque lui donnait un coté mystérieux et laissait entrevoir seulement son oeil gauche. Cet homme se nommait **Tobi**.  
Le troisième et dernier homme de la bande se prénommait **Itachi**, il était aussi grand que Tobi et avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue basse. Ses yeux étaient des plus sombres et cette couleur reflétait exactement la personnalité de l'homme : froid , taciturne et distant.  
Naruto les regarda à son tour. Ces hommes étaient encore plus effrayant qu'avant.

" Qu'appelles-tu "nos activités" ? questionna Itachi  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, dit Naruto sérieusement .  
- Eh bien la rumeur dit vrai , Naruto . Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte de le savoir ? l'interrogea Tobi  
- Je veux _revenir_.  
- Tu nous as quitté et maintenant tu veux revenir , tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de nous? intervint Konan  
- Pas du tout, déclara le blond sur de lui. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.  
- Tu as voulu avoir la vie que tout le monde a , et on t'a laissé réaliser ton souhait. Alors pourquoi quitter cette vie ?  
- Parce que vous aviez raison , elle ne m'a rien apportée de plus que des problèmes, murmura Naruto amer de devoir leur avouer qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, et en aucun cas la Paix que j'espérais"

Les membres de l'Akatsuki se dévisagèrent. Que devaient-ils faire ? L'accepter ou le tuer ?Le tuer paraissait être la meilleur solution. Naruto en savait beaucoup trop sur eux. S'ils avaient été gentils la première fois , ils ne le seraient pas une seconde fois.  
Naruto avait été un membre loyal et fort de l'Akatsuki. Et le fait qu'il revienne après trois ans d'absence leur paraissait louche. Finalement ce fut Pein qui prit la parole.

" Bien, je suis content de voir que tu as su admettre que tu avais tort. Nous t'avions prévenu. Je t'avais prévenu. La paix que tu cherches ne s'obtient pas comme cela. C'est seulement quand le monde dans lequel tu l'as cherché sera tombé que tu trouveras la paix, proclama Pein d'une voix glaciale et déterminée.  
- Je sais Pein , c'est pour ça que je reviens vers vous !s'écria Naruto.  
- Ecoute moi bien , petit, dit Tobi , nous ne nous opposons pas à ton retour mais qu'on soit bien clair : une seule erreur , un seul coup fourré, et t'es un homme mort. Tu m'as bien compris ?  
- Oui , je ne vous décevrai plus ! "

**4 Juin 2011, 15h23.**

_Bar " Ermite&Grenouille "._

Iruka se trouvait derrière le bar et servait un client quand Hinata s'assit au comptoir. Il se dirigea alors vers elle.

" Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?  
- Rien , merci , j'aimerais simplement savoir si Naruto travaille aujourd'hui ?  
- Vous êtes un amie ? Désolé , Naruto a donné sa démission il y a deux jours.  
- Ah , souffla tristement la jeune fille. Je ne savais pas. Vous savez pourquoi ?  
- Non , il est parti sur un coup de tête. Jiraya n'a pas voulu nous dire pourquoi.  
- D'accord . Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus dans ce cas. Merci .  
- Au revoir . "

Hinata se leva. Elle traversa la pièce, passant à coté des tables. Soudain , quelqu'un lui prit le poignet pour l'arrêter. Elle tourna la tête. Deux jeunes hommes étaient assis à une table. Elle les reconnut , il s'agissait des amis de Naruto qu'elle avait vu sur la photo chez lui. Celui qui faisait la tête lui tenait le poignet et celui qui faisait face à ce dernier avait les cheveux attachés.

" Excuse-nous , commença le jeune homme au cheuveux longs attachés . On a entendu que tu voulais voir Naruto. Tu t'appelles Hinata, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Shikamaru et lui c'est Sasuke . Nous sommes des amis de Naruto.  
- Assis-toi , je t'en pris , lui proposa Sasuke en lui lachant le poignet et en lui montrant la chaise à coté de lui."

Hinata s'éxécuta et s'assit à coté de Sasuke, interrogeant les deux garçons du regard. Shikamaru reserrait l'élastique sur ses cheveux alors que Sasuke tapait des doigts sur la table nerveusement.

" Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez ? demanda alors subitement Hinata  
- Ecoute, ca fait deux semaines qu'on a plus de nouvelles de Naruto et ça c'est bizarre, commença plus, il a démissionné il y a deux jours et même Iruka ne sait pas pourquoi. On a beau passer chez lui , il ne nous ouvre pas et il ne répond pas à nos coups de téléphone. Tu as eu des nouvelles ?  
- Non , non . Je n'ai même pas son numéro de téléphone et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu , mon père et son collègue l'enmenaient au poste de Police, il y a deux semaines aussi.  
- Police ? demanda Shikamaru l'air inquiet .  
- Oui , Naruto semblait nerveux. Ils ont parlé d'un groupe de personne et Naruto leur a dit qu'il n'avait rien fait. Mais ils voulaient simplement discuter avec lui, enfin je crois.  
- Tu sais pourquoi ils voulaient lui parler ?  
- Non , ils m'ont demandé de partir.  
- Tu as bien dit que ton père fait parti de la police?  
- Oui .  
- Est-ce que tu pourrais te renseigner ? lui demanda Shikamaru .  
- Je ne sais pas trop ... C'est compliqué, hésita Hinata . Je vais essayer mais je ne vous garantie rien.  
- Super . Alors rendez-vous ici demain vers seize heures .  
- D'accord. "

**4 Juin 2011, 17h54.**

_Chez les Hyuga._

Hinata toqua et attendit qu'on lui ouvre en priant pour que se soit sa soeur et non son père qui le fasse. A croire que ses prières furent entendues quand la porte s'ouvrit , c'est Hanabi qui apparut . Cette dernière allait parler mais Hinata lui fit signe de la main de ne rien dire .

" Papa est là ? Chuchota l'aînée .  
- Non mais je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder, répondit la lycéenne .  
- Bien , laisse-moi entrer . "

Hanabi ouvrit grand la porte et se retira du passage. Hinata traversa le couloir , monta les escaliers qui terminaient celui-ci et tourna à droite. Elle entra alors dans le bureau de son père. En bas des marches , Hanabi se demandait ce qu'il se passait .

" Qu'est ce que tu fous , Hina ?  
- Je cherche quelque chose , cria Hinata du bureau . Préviens-moi si Papa arrive."

Le bureau d'Hiashi Hyuga était une petite pièce. Le mur droit était caché par une grande bibliothèque alors que celui de gauche était masqué par une armoire. Le bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce devant une fenêtre. Sur ce dernier était posé un ordinateur dont le clavier était recouvert par des feuilles tout comme le reste du bureau. Sur le coin droit , une pile de dossier s'élevait fièrement. Hinata était derrière le bureau, fouillant dans les feuilles cherchant un quelquonque dossier où pouvait apparaître le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto. Elle tira le tiroir et souleva un autre dossier, le feuilleta mais ne trouva rien et le reposa alors. Hinata regarda les feuilles sur le bureau , réféchissant à l'endroit où ce dossier pouvait être. Elle en était certaine , il se trouvait ici. Son père ramenait toujours son travail à la maison. Elle fixa la pile de pochette dans le coin droit . Hinata fit le tour du bureau et se plaça devant ceux-ci . La jeune femme en pris un et l'ouvrit. Rien. Elle pris le second. Toujours rien. Elle s'empara alors du troisième. Un sourire illumina son visage, elle venait de le trouver.

Sur la première feuille était marqué le motif de l'enquête : _Groupe Terroriste_. En dessous du motif se trouvait les personnes impliquées : Konan , Tobi , Itachi Uchiwa , Pein , Uzumaki Naruto ainsi que le nom du groupe : Akatsuki.  
Hinata écarquilla les yeux, elle n'en revenait pas. Naruto était impliqué dans une affaire de terrorisme. Elle ne comprenait pas , il n'avait pourtant pas l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à qui que ce soit et encore moins en posant des bombes et autres choses de ce genre. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Hinata tourna les pages, les unes après les autres, découvrant un peu plus les crimes commis. Plus, elle en apprenait , plus des petits morceaux de son coeur se brisait.

" Hinata ! s'écria Hanabi , dépêche toi , Papa est au bout de la rue !  
- Ok , s'exclama Hinata. Je descend ."

Hinata posa le dossier à plat sur le bureau, sortit son téléphone portable et photographia toutes les pages. Elle referma le dossier et le remit à sa place initiale avant de quitter la pièce rapidement.

" Il est dans le garage, l'informa Hanabi quand elle descendit les escaliers, passe par le jardin !  
- Merci Hana , répondit sa soeur en l'embrassant. "

Hinata se précipita vers la porte donnant sur le jardin. Elle se cacha derrière la palissade qui donnait sur l'allée du garage. L'étudiante y vit son père se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle attendit d'entendre la porte se fermait pour partir .Si la jeune femme serait rester un peu plus, elle aurait pu voir son père rajouter une feuille dans le dossier qu'elle venait de photographier.  
_Une feuille concernant Naruto_.

La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit sur le chemin du retour était : Est ce que Sasuke et Shikamaru étaient au courant ? Quand elle leur avait parlé de la police , ils avaient eut l'air de s'inquiéter. Elle en était presque sûre : ils étaient au courant. Et si la police n'avait pas tous les noms des membres du gang? Peut être en faisaient-ils aussi partis ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre **VIII**

**5 Juin 2011, 15h45.**

_Bar " Ermite&Grenouille "._

Shikamaru et Sasuke s'étaient donné rendez-vous un peu avant seize heures pour pouvoir discuter avant l'arrivée d'Hinata. Tous deux connaissaient le passé de Naruto et ils espèraient vraiment qu'il n'avait pas refait " surface ". Ils s'étaient assis à une table dans une alcove assez éloignée du centre de la pièce et du monde. Shikamaru jouait avec son élastique car pour une fois, il avait laissé ses cheveux détachés. Quant à son ami, il tenait dans ses mains sa tasse de café. Sasuke regardait la vapeur s'échappait de la boisson liquide, l'air pensif. Un flux continu de question ne cessait de passer dans son cerveau, mais celle qui revenait le plus souvent était :"Est ce que Naruto est retourné à l'_Akatsuki _?Si oui, Pourquoi ? ".

" On aurait peut être pas dû mêler Hinata à ça et surtout à eux, soupira Shikamaru.  
- De toute façon , s'il est retourné avec eux, elle y sera mêlée qu'elle le veuille ou non. Surtout s'ils apprennent que Naruto a complétement craqué sur elle.  
- J'espère qu'on se trompe... Je ne comprend pas , on avait réussit à le faire changer de voie. Pourquoi reprendrait-il sa place au sein du gang ?  
- Naruto a des problèmes en ce moment mais il n'irait pas jusque là. Il doit y avoir une autre raison et une bonne, ajouta Sasuke. Il n'y serait pas retourné de son plein gré.  
- Ouais... Souffla Shikamaru en portant son regard sur la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir . Elle arrive. "

Hinata venait de pousser la porte du bar en remontant une des lanières de son sac qui avait glissée. Elle avait passé la matinée et le début de l'après-midi à se demander si elle devait y aller et leur donner les pages du dossier de police. Après tout , elle ne les connaissait pas et ne savait donc rien d'eux.  
Finalement ,elle avait décidé d'y aller et avait imprimé la première page du dossier et une partie de la seconde où les dernières dates de retraits et de mises à jours du dossier était marquées. La jeune femme s'était dit qu'après tout, s'ils faisaient partis du "groupe" ,ils devaient être au courant qu'une enquête de Police était menée sur eux.  
Elle les chercha dans la salle avant de remarquer Shikamaru lui faire un signe du fond du bar. Elle prit une grande inspiration et avança en expirant. Une fois à coté de la table, Sasuke se décala sur la banquette qui encadrait le meuble de bois laissant la place à Hinata. Cette dernière les salua et les détailla discrètement. Shikamaru semblait anxieux, il jouait nerveusement avec un élastique. De la musique émanait du casque audio qui entourait son coup, elle reconnut un air pop qui passait en boucle en ce moment à la radio. Il portait une écharpe verte ainsi qu'une chemise noire ouverte sur un Tee-shirt blanc. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir en arrivant , il était également vêtu d'un jean. Son regard dévia sur Sasuke. Elle eut envie de rire. Ils étaient habillés de la même façon sauf que Sasuke n'avait pas de casque audio et son écharpe était rouge.

" Bon , t'as trouvé quelque chose ? L'interrogea Sasuke.  
- C'est possible, répondit malicieusement la jeune femme.  
- Et donc , T'as trouvé quoi ?  
- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que je peux avoir confiance en deux mecs habillés de la même façon? Répliqua Hinata. C'est quand même un document officiel."

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, dubitatifs et surpris. Shikamaru baissa la tête exaspéré en souriant vaguement alors que Sasuke détaillait sa tenue et celle de son ami, l'air dépassé. Les deux amis n'avaient pas du tout remarqué cette similitude. Voyant leurs regards surpris , Hinata reprit fièrement.

" Alors, est ce que je peux avoir confiance en des gens qui n'ont même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient fringués pareil ?  
- Rien ne laisse penser que tu peux avoir confiance en nous. Mais je suppose que si tu es venue , c'est que tu vas quand même nous montrer ce document et que tu veux autant que nous des explications , souligna Shikamaru intelligemment. Puis il reprit, ou plutôt qu'on te les fournisse."

Le sourire fier d'Hinata disparut , il l'avait bien mouché sur ce coup ! Cependant, il avait vu juste. Elle était certaine que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Shikamaru Nara et Sasuke Uchiwa étaient au courant de quelque chose, voire de tout, et qu'ils allaient lui fournir des explications qu'elle espérait cohérentes et complètes.

" Dans le mille, on dirait, se moqua Sasuke. Bien joué Shika.  
- Bon , revenons à nos mouton ,déclara Shikamaru . Tu nous montres ce que tu as trouvé ?  
- D'abord , j'aimerais savoir une chose.  
- Quoi encore ? S'impatienta Sasuke.  
- Vous saviez ?  
- Bien sûr ! souffla désespéré et ennuyé le brun à l'écharpe rouge, mais avant que tu portes un jugement sur Naruto, je tiens à préciser qu'il ne faut pas toujours croire les documents officiels.  
- Quoi , tu vas me dire que son nom apparait là dedans, dit-elle en pointant le dossier, par pur hasard ?  
- Non. Il a ... Hésita Shikamaru, comment dire...  
- Il a fait partie d'un groupe terroriste ! s'exclama Hinata.  
- C'est pas vraiment ce que j'allais dire. Il a fait des erreurs, corrigea le Nara.  
- Bon avant d'aller plus loin, tu vas enfin nous dire ce que tu as trouvé ? S'énerva l'Uchiwa."

Hinata déposa les photocopies sur la table. Shikamaru s'en empara et les parcourus rapidement.

" Rien de nouveau , signala-t-il à Sasuke. Ils ont simplement rouvert l'enquête.  
- Je crois que t'as mal lu, intervint Hinata. Ils ont rajouté une charge contre eux. Regarde en bas."

Effectivement Shikamaru avait loupé une petite ligne parmi toutes celles déjà présentes :  
_Enquête rouverte par la section criminelle pour le meurtre de Kabuto Yakushi et attentat à la bombe au centre commercial de Konoha._

" J'ai entendu parlé de l'attentat , les démineurs sont arrivés à temps mais ils ont découvert le cadavre d'un mec, commenta Sasuke, je crois qu'ils ont été prévenu anonymement.  
- Oui et ils ont réussi à remonter jusqu'au numéro qui a appelé, rajouta Hinata , c'est écrit sur la seconde feuille. "

Shikamaru fit passer devant la feuille cachée par la première et chercha l'information dont Hinata parlait.

" C'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé se mettre dans cette galère! S'écria-t-il en reconnaissant le numéro. "

**5 Juin 2011, 16h25.**

_Quartier général de l'Akatsuki._

Les quatre chefs de l'Akatsuki siégeaient autour d'une table. Naruto était devant eux , face à la table. Ils avaient un air sinistre. Le blond pensa que cette scène pourrait être tirée d'un film où un super agent secret serait en train de recevoir une mission. Sauf que,nuança-t-il dans ses pensées, il avait là à faire à des criminels super dangereux et qui étaient prêt à le tuer au moindre faux pas. Cette réflexion lui glaça le sang. Il les observa tour à tour, essayant de comprendre leur nervosité.  
Pein avait ses mains croisées et semblait être concentré sur un point invisible sur la table.  
Konan,assise à coté de lui, se limait les ongles,l'air de rien. C'était trompeur, elle faisait toujours cela quand elle était anxieuse, Naruto l'avait déjà apperçue plusieurs fois.  
Itachi et Tobi tenaient tout les deux une arme dans les mains. Le premier nettoyait un revolver alors que le second plantait nerveusement un couteau dans la table en bois.L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle, rendait le blond nerveux. Soudain,Itachi parla.

" Je ne comprend pas comment ils ont pu être au courant pour la bombe.  
-Je me fiche de savoir qui leur a transmis ce putain d'appel, je veux simplement qu'il meurt, vociféra Tobi en enfonçant encore plus le couteau dans la table.  
- Calmez-vous. Nous allons régler ce problème, affirma Konan avant de regarder Naruto. C'est pour cela que tu es ici, Naruto. Tu veux faire à nouveau partie de l'Akatsuki alors accomplit la mission qu'on va te confier.  
- Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur à comprendre pour quelqu'un comme toi, se moqua Itachi.  
- Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu sous entends ? S'emporta Naruto."

En disant cela, il s'était avancé vers le grand frère de son meilleur ami, voulant en découdre. Celui-ci fort peu impressionné pointa le revolver droit sur Naruto, prêt à tirer, et un air meutrier sur le visage. Sa cible déglutit et se recula.

" Je préfère ça, commenta Itachi.  
- Je peux savoir ce que je dois faire? Demanda Naruto.  
- Bien sûr. Tue cet homme, répondit Pein en lui tendant une feuille."

Naruto la prit et regarda le nom qui figurait dessus ainsi que la écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il connaissait sa victime. "Ce n'est pas possible" fut la première pensée qui lui vint en tête.

**5 Juin 2011, au même moment.**

_Bar " Ermite&Grenouille "._

Sasuke, Shikamaru et Hinata étaient toujours à la même table à jeune femme était sur le point de savoir toute l'histoire sur Naruto et son entrée dans l'Akatsuki mais elle voyait bien que cette période de la vie des jeunes hommes (car visiblement ça les avaient également touchés) ne leur plaisait pas et qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'en parler. Pourtant Sasuke et Shikamaru se forçèrent.

" On avait quoi .. Quatorze ans? S'interrogea Sasuke. Ouais un truc dans le genre. Mais avant que je continue, que sais-tu sur Naruto ?  
- Eh bien, je sais que ses parents sont décédés quand il était enfant, et que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui. Je sais aussi qu'il a été adopté par le patron du bar après leurs décès, répondit Hinata.C'est ça ?  
- En gros, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué, expliqua l'Uchiwa. Ok , je vais essayer de t'en dire le plus possible."

"_Après le décès de ses parents, Naruto n'a pas tout de suite vécut avec Jiraya. Il a été pensionnaire à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ses neuf ans environ. Jiraya était à l'étranger et n'était pas au courant pour la mort des parents de Naruto, c'est seulement quand il est rentré qu'il l'a appris. Naruto déteste parler de l'orphelinat, même à moi , dit-il en regardant Shikamaru qui hocha la tête pour appuyer ce que Sasuke venait de dire. Qu'il connaissait depuis des année et à qui il disait pratiquement tout, il n'arrivait pas à en parler. Et je crois bien que je ne sais pas la moitié de ce qui c'est réellement passé là-bas. Naruto n'aime pas que les autres s'apitoient sur son sort. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'à l'orphelinat ce n'était pas la belle vie. Ce dernier avait très peu (et en passant a toujours très peu) de moyens, et les enfants souvent en surnombre n'avaient pas forcement de bonnes conditions pour grandir. De plus, pour je ne sais quelle raison, les enfants détestaient Naruto et le rejetaient. Il était seul, vraiment seul. Ca l'a dé crois bien que ça a été les pires années de sa vie. "_

"_Ensuite quand il a eut dix ans, continua Sasuke. Jiraya a débarqué et l'a adopté. Ca l'a sauvé. Je pense que si Naruto serait resté là-bas plus longtemps, on ne l'aurait jamais connu, souligna Sasuke, l'air grave. Naruto s'est peu à peu reconstruit avec l'aide de Jiraya, qui l'a aidé à redonner une forme à sa vie et à sa conception de la famille. Il a retrouvé sa joie de vivre, même si ça le ronge encore. Il est entré au collège, on l'a rencontré. Tout se passait bien, mais malheureusement quatre ans plus tard, ça a de nouveau été le trou noir pour lui. Jiraya a été rappelé à l'étranger pour son métier. Naruto, attaché à Konoha et de peur que tout le monde le rejette,comme à l'orphelinat, ne voulait pas nous quitter. Jiraya, comprenant sa volonté, s'est arrangé pour lui trouver un appartement et lui a laissé de l'argent en plus de celui qu'il lui envoyait tout les mois. Et même si on étaient présents, Naruto est retombé dans la solitude et c'est en parti de ma faute s'il est rentré dans l'Akatsuki. "_

"_On passait l'après-midi ensemble et j'ai dû m'absenter une heure, expliqua l'Uchiwa. On était chez moi alors j'ai dit à Naruto de m'attendre. Mon frère Itachi,que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années, était arrivé quelques jours plutôt. Plus tard , j'ai appris que mon frère faisait parti de l'Akatsuki. Il avait remarqué que Naruto n'avait pas la même méthode de penser que nous autres et qu'il avait une dent contre notre société qui l'avait rejetté étant enfant. Par je ne sais quel moyen, il a réussit à endoctriner Naruto et l'a fait pénétrer dans le gang. Après ça , Itachi a complétement disparu de ma vie.  
Six mois plus tard, Naruto a quitté le système scolaire et nous a laissé sur le banc de , de là où il était, a essayé de convaincre Naruto d'arrêter ses conneries mais il était buté et ca s'est fini en Lee et Shikamaru , on pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il était si touché par leurs idéaux et consentait à tuer des gens. Il a été un membre très actif de l'Akatsuki, avec le soutien d'Itachi mais aussi de ce Pein. Si j'en crois les dire de Naruto, il serait le chef officiel du groupe. Pein a manière de penser assez spéciale , je dirai. Il recherche la paix en voulant tuer et abattre notre société et ses dirigeants. Bref, on a pas revu Naruto pendant un an malgré tout nos efforts pour le sortir de là. Il ne voulait pas comprendre et surtout nous écouter !_ "

"_Finalement , c'est lui qui est revenu vers nous environ six mois après. Je dirai qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il commençait à regretter tous ce qu'il avait fait. On lui en voulait pas alors on l'a aidé. Il a réussit à quitter l'Akatsuki , je ne sais comment et ils l'ont laissé partir. Peut être avec l'espoir qu'il remarquerait qu'il s'était trompé en les quittant. Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui c'est le cas. Naruto avait repris ces études et avait brillamment réussi le concours d'entrée au conservatoire et Jiraya étant revenu à Konoha et ayant monté son bar l'avait embauché, et leur relation s'était détendue. Tout allait bien , quoi ! "_

"Sauf qu'aujourd'hui , il a dû arrêter ses études et abandonner son rêve,ajouta Shikamaru  
- Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Lee apparaît alors dans le dossier? demanda Hinata.  
- Je ne sais pas comment il a su pour la bombe, répondit Shikamaru, mais même en voulant bien faire, il a signé son arrêt de mort en appelant la Police.  
- Je pense que Naruto a dû faire jouer ses relations et a appris pour la bombe, il en a sûrement parlé à Lee mais ne voulait pas dénoncer l'Akatsuki par peur qu'il remonte jusqu'à lui.  
- Et donc, si on suit ton raisonnement , continua Shikamaru , c'est Lee qui a appelé. Mais quel boulet ! "

**5 Juin 2011, 17h00.**

_Konoha._

Naruto avait quitté le quartier général de l'Akatsuki. Il était sur les nerfs. Il se trouvait dans un lieu éloigné de l'agitation du village et très peu fréquenté.Le blond tournait en rond sous un pont. Il faisait sombre et l'odeur était nauséabonde. Plus loin, deux sans abris se disputaient un emplacement pour la nuit. Le jeune homme les regarda puis reporta son attention sur son téléphone. Sur l'écran venait de s'afficher un mms de Pein. C'était la photo et le nom du type qu'il lui avait montré tout à l'heure. Naruto appuya violemment sur la touche "fermer". Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il allait devoir tuer Lee ! Si seulement il ne lui avait rien dit ! Là, il pouvait le dire : il était dans la merde ! Soudain, une voiture noire descendit lentement la pente qui menait sous le pont et s'arrêta devant le jeune homme qui monta dedans.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre **IX**

**5 Juin 2011, 17h00.**

_Konoha._

Naruto se trouvait dans la voiture qui était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt, son conducteur étant le lieutenant Hatake. Le blond était nerveux, cela se remarquait à la façon dont il jouait avec ses mains et à l'expression de son visage. Kakashi avait reçut son appel (cela avait l'air urgent) et Naruto avait insisté pour lui en parler en privé. Voyant la détresse du jeune homme, il essaya de le calmer.

" Zen. Tout va bien , il n'y a personne à par nous deux.  
- J'aurais jamais dû vous proposer cette putain d'idée, marmona Naruto pour lui même. Ni accepter la proposition de merde de Lee.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Kakashi.  
- Si je m'étais écouté, je ne serais pas dans la merde à cette heure, continua Naruto sans prêter attention au lieutenant de police. "

**18 Mai 2011, 16heures02.**

_Commissariat de Konoha, étage de la section criminelle._

Le commissariat de Konoha était un grand building à dix étages. En tout, deux sections de la police se partageaient cet immense immeuble : la police criminelle occupait le premier étage et une partie du rez-de-chaussée, et le laboratoire de la police scientifique et leurs bureaux se situaient dans les quatre suivants. Quant à leurs archives, elles prennaient le reste des étages.

Kakashi Hatake gara sa voiture sur le parking créé devant le commissariat et en descendit tandis que son coéquipier Hiashi Hyuga faisait descendre le jeune Uzumaki qui ne semblait visiblement pas ravi d'entrer dans ce bâtiment. En entrant, les deux lieutenants saluèrent quelques uns de leurs collègues avant de prendre place dans l'ascenseur qui menait au premier étage. Le plus jeune des deux lieutenants tenait Naruto par le bras, l'empêchant de faire tous mouvements inconvenants.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous les trois dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Le danseur était assis nonchalement en face d'une table,l'air mécontent d'être traité comme un criminel. Hiashi et Kakashi se trouvaient devant lui, le premier étant penché au dessus de la table le séparant de Naruto et prenait appuie sur ses mains. Quant à Kakashi, il était adossé au mur de la salle juste à coté de la vitre permettant aux autres membres de l'équipe d'observer la scène. Cependant, actuellement personne ne se trouvait derrière celle-ci.

" Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez de moi? Demanda le danseur.  
- Malheureusement beaucoup, souffla Hiashi.  
- Ca m'avance. Merci , répliqua séchement Naruto  
- Ne tournons pas autour du pot, commença est au courant pour ton petit parcourt au sein de l'Akatsuki.  
- Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec eux, je croyais avoir été clair sur ça.  
- Laisse moi finir, s'irrita le lieutenant Hatake. On sait également que tu les as quitté. Je crois savoir que tu es au courant qu'ils sont de retour et aussi que tu as gardé un réseau de contact au sein de ce monde.  
- Et alors, avoir des amis c'est un crime maintenant ? Répondit L'Uzumaki sur un ton arrogant.  
- Fait pas le malin ! Cria Hiashi en tapant sur la table avec son poing.  
- C'est un crime si tu es au courant d'une affaire illégale dans laquelle ils sont impliqués et que tu ne veux pas nous le dire. Ca s'appelle être complice.  
- Bon, écoutez, je ne comprend pas ce que vous me voulez alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je vais m'en aller, proclama Naruto en se levant de sa chaise.  
- Rassis-toi ! s'exclama Hiashi. "

Naruto le détailla de haut en bas, cet homme n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec Hinata, elle qui était si douce et calme alors que lui semblait colérique et dur. Puis son regard dévia sur Kakashi qui lui dit froidement que s'il ne rassiait pas c'était lui qui allait le faire de force. Naruto souffla et s'éxécuta.

" C'est très simple, expliqua le lieutenant Hatake en s'assiant en face de Naruto, tu nous balances tout ce que tu sais sur le meurtre de ce Kabuto et sur l'attentat au centre commercial, et on peut peut-être envisagé un compromis concernant ton casier judicaire.  
- Et ne répond pas que tu ne sais rien, intervient Hiashi. C'est un de tes amis qui a appelé la police pour les prévenir et vu qu'il n'a aucun lien avec l'Akatsuki, nous ne voyons pas par quel miracle sinon grâce à toi, il aurait été au courant.  
- Un certain Rock Lee je crois, continua Kakashi en feuilletant son dossier."

Naruto avait l'air embêté, Lee n'avait pas à être mélé à ses affaires. Si seulement, son ami n'avait pas fouillé dans son téléphone, il ne serait pas cité dans une enquête policière et Naruto ne serait pas devant ces deux lieutenants. Puis, il pensa aussi à tous ces gens que Lee avait sauvé grâce à sa curiosité et également à tous les crimes que lui-même avait commis avec L'Akatsuki. Il faillait que toute cette violence cesse. Naruto leva les yeux vers Hiashi, des yeux luissant de détermination.

" J'ai même mieux à vous proposer, commença Naruto. Je vous raconte tout ce que je sais et je vous aide à les choper. Ca vous va ?  
- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda Hiashi méfiant.  
- Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez mais je ne suis pas un criminel, juste quelqu'un qui cherche son avenir. "

Kakashi jetta un regard à Hiashi, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très motivé par la proposition du jeune homme et il voyait très bien que l'Hyuga allait refuser. Il l'interpella lui faissant signe de sortir de la pièce. Le lieutenant Hatake passa le pas de la porte et la maintenit ouverte le temps que son coéquipier quitte la salle. Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'Hiashi éclata.

" On peut pas lui faire confiance !  
- Ta fille lui fait confiance, répliqua Kakashi.  
- Hinata fait confiance à tout le monde !  
- Hinata est censée, elle sait à qui donner sa confiance. D'ailleur tu devrais lui accorder un peu plus de la tienne. Et puis il nous aiderait bien, cette affaire est ouverte depuis trop longtemps.  
- Ce gamin n'était même pas majeur qu'il faisait parti d'un gang , Kakashi !  
- Justement il les connait, sait comment ils fonctionnent, où les trouver et j'en passe.  
- Peut être, mais qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il ne nous ment pas en disant qu'il n'a plus rien avoir avec eux.  
- Rien, mais tu as vu ses yeux? Il est sincère Hiashi, je peux te l'assurer. Ce gamin n'est pas comme les autres.  
- Chef ! Vous tombez bien ! s'exclama soudainement Hiashi Hyuga."

Un homme d'une cinquainte d'année venait dans leur direction. Il n'était pas grand et ses cheveux avaient déjà blanchi malgré son âge. Il était sorti de son bureau, attiré par le bruit que faisait les deux hommes en débattant au sujet de Naruto.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe? On vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir, dit-il avant de tourner la tête vers la salle d'interrogatoire et d'y voir Naruto. Alors c'est lui , Naruto Uzumaki, ce n'est qu'un gamin ! Ces hommes n'ont aucun scrupules.  
- Il nous fait une proposition, capitaine Sarutobi. Il veut nous aider à arrêter l'Akatsuki.  
- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, déclara Hiashi.  
- Arrête un peu Hiashi, s'irrita Kakashi, tu ne lui fais simplement pas confiance parce qu'il était avec ta fille quand on l'a arrêté !  
- Ce que fait ma fille ne te regarde pas !  
- Ca suffit ! Cria Sarutobi. Hatake voyez ce qu'il peut nous apprendre et vous Hyuga si cette enquête vous pose un problème sur le plan personnel, je vous l'enlève !  
- Bien, chef. Répondit Kakashi en entrant dans la salle où se trouvait Naruto.  
- Y-a-t-il un problème alors, lieutenant Hyuga ? Répéta le capitaine.  
- Non, aucun capitaine, répondit amer Hiashi.  
- Je préfère cela. "

Sarutobi tourna les talons et s'en alla. Le lieutenant Hyuga jetta un coup d'oeil dans les bureaux où tout le monde avaient suivit la scène discrètement. Quand ils remarquèrent son regard, ils reprirent rapidement leur travail.  
Hyuga ne se dirigea pas vers la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire mais vers une se situant plus au fond du couloir. Il la poussa et se retrouva devant la vitre qui donnait sur la pièce où se trouvait son coéquipier et Naruto. D'un petit haut-parleur accroché au mur émanait la voix de Kakashi.

" Qu'est ce que tu peux nous apprendre?  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?  
- Pour commencer, comment ton pote a su pour la bombe ?  
- J'avais entendu une rumeur comme quoi l'Akatsuki aller réapparaître sur les chapeaux de roues, expliqua Naruto. J'ai voulu en être sûr alors j'ai contacté un de mes amis.  
- Quel ami ? demanda sans attendre Kakashi.  
- J'ai dit que je vous aiderai à coincer l'Akatsuki, pas n'importe qui ! Déclara le blond avant de reprendre, donc il m'a confirmé la rumeur et m'a balancé l'info par texto. L'Akatsuki m'avait gentiment laissé partir, je voulais pas les dénoncer sinon j'étais un homme mort. Seulement cet imbécile de Lee a fouillé dans mon téléphone et a trouvé le texto. Résultat, j'ai dû accepter sa propostion foireuse qui m'a visiblement mené ici. Il s'arrêta de parler avant de poursuivre. C'est lui qui a appellé la police.  
- Et ton ami, il t'a dit quoi au juste ?  
- Que l'Akatsuki allait frapper au centre commercial. Il ne m'avait pas parlé d'un cadavre ou quoique se soit.  
- Est-ce que Kabuto avait un quelquonque lien avec le gang ?  
- Il bossait pour Orochimaru, un ancien de l'Akatsuki qui s'est fait viré avant mon arrivée. Il venait de temps en temps pour négocier des contrats. J'en sais pas beaucoup sur lui, dès qu'il venait il allait directement voir Pein et Konan. Je sais qu'Orochimaru et Pein n'était pas en très bon terme, ce dernier a peut-être fait tué Kabuto pour faire passer un message à Orochimaru. Comment a-t-il été tué ?  
- Hum, hésita le lieutenant en regardant dans le dossier, on l'a poignardé avec un Katana puis tiré une balle dans la tête.  
- C'est la façon de faire d'Itachi Uchiwa. Ce type est un vrai taré.  
- Tu es pourtant ami avec son frère, déclara Kakashi.  
- Qu'est ce que vous insinuez là ? S'énerva Naruto . Sasuke n'est pas comme son frère !  
- Revenons à nos moutons. Déclara le lieutenant sans prêter garde à la réaction du jeune homme."

Derrière la vitre, Hiashi semblait septique. Le gamin semblait avoir du tempéramment et il savait pertinamment que s'il infiltrait l'Akatsuki, il pourrait leur être utile comme ne pas l'être en se faisant tuer tout de suite. Ce gamin n'était pas une valeur sûre pour une enquête comme celle-là et Kakashi le savait très bien pourtant! Alors pourquoi vouloir lui faire autant confiance ?  
Il entendit Kakashi posait plusieurs questions à Naruto avant de le voir sortir de la salle et entrer dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

" Ce gamin en sait beaucoup, je suis sûr que l'Akatsuki le reprendrait facilement si on lui demandait de les infiltrer, déclara le coéquipier d'Hiashi.  
- C'est possible, dit l'Hyuga avec une pointe de rétisance dans la voix.  
- On peut lui donner sa chance Hiashi, il n'a pas un mauvais fond et je pense que ca l'aiderait à oublier tout le mal qu'il a fait s'il nous permettait de les mettre à l'ombre.  
- T'es psy, toi maintenant ?  
- Tu le vois aussi bien que moi! S'exclama-t-il. Regarde-le! Toi qui a suivit une formation de profilage, dès qu'on lui parle d'eux une expression de dégout apparaît sur son visage! En fait le seul problème que tu as avec lui, c'est que tu l'as vu sur le point d'embrasser ta fille ainée, lâcha séchement Kakashi."

Hiashi ne répondit rien, il regardait Naruto qui derrière la vitre affichait un air sérieux. Kakashi observa son ami d'un air grave un instant avant de se détourner de son observation et de se diriger vers la sortie.

" Où vas-tu ? Demanda finalement Hiashi.  
- Mettre en route la paperasse pour le dossier d'infiltration. Il faut qu'on accélère le mouvement ça devient dangereux pour les habitants de Konoha."

Aucun des deux n'ajouta quoi que se soit. Hiashi reporta son regard sur Naruto et la porte se referma sur Kakashi. En l'observant, l'Hyuga ne comprennait pas ce qui avait pu attirer sa fille chez ce garçon, il la pensait pourtant meilleure dans ses choix de petit-ami.  
Un agent de police entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire et interompu la contemplation du lieutenant, il entendit par l'haut-parleur que l'agent était venu lui dire qu'il pouvait partir et qu'on le convoquerait plus tard. Naruto se leva et suivit dans le couloir l'agent. Hiashi sortit à son tour dans le couloir et barra le passage à l'agent et à Naruto.

" Laissez Takamura, je me charge de le raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.  
- Bien, lieutenant."

Le regard étonné bleu azur du blond scruta celui pâle du père de son amie. Il était fermé et impassible, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Naruto le suivit dans l'ascenseur au bout du couloir. L'un à coté de l'autre, les deux hommes regardèrent la porte automatique se fermer doucement, Hiashi appuya sur le bouton menant au rez-de-chaussé. Quand la porte fut fermé et que l'ascenseur commença sa descente, le membre des forces de l'ordre appuya sur le bouton ayant pour fonction l'arrêt de l'ascenceur en cas de problème. Il se retourna rapidement vers Naruto et l'attrapa violemment par le col, le plaquant de force contre les parois.

" Oh ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? S'écria paniqué Naruto.  
- Ecoute moi bien, petit. Commença calmement Hiashi. Si j'apprend que tu es encore de mèche avec l'Akatsuki et que tu te fous de notre gueule, tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure. Je ne suis bien fait comprendre ? l'interrogea-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse; son visage n'exprimait maintenant rien d'autre que de la colère.  
- Je ne me fous pas de vous ! S'exclama Naruto . Lâchez-moi maintenant !  
- J'espère bien, dit-il agressivement en relachant légèrement son col. Oh ! Une dernière chose, si tu fais quoi que se soit à ma fille, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau également ! "

Le jeune adolescent avala difficilement sa salive, tandis que le lieutenant le relâcha sans ménagement et appuya brusquement sur le bouton permettant à l'ascenseur de redémarrer. Le blond réajusta le col de son haut correctement sous le regard satisfait de son agresseur qui croisa les bras de fierté face à l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur le jeune homme. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors de nouveau, et les deux hommes s'en extirpèrent rapidement avant de s'avancer vers l'accueil où Naruto devait signer des papiers avant de pouvoir partir pour de bon.

**5 Juin 2011, 17h06.**

_Konoha._

Le jeune agent à la chevelure argentée pianotait quelque chose sur son téléphone portable d'un air concentré. Naruto à ses cotés venait à peine de finir de lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer au quartier général de l'Akatsuki. L'officier de police fronça alors ses sourcils quand son téléphone vibra dans sa main, signe que le destinataire de son précédent message venait de lui répondre. Puis ce fut un petit sourire de satisfaction qui apparut sur son visage, tandis que le jeune blond semblait complètement perdu.

" C'est réglé, déclara Kakashi. Tue-le.  
- Pardon ? "


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre **X**

**7 Juin 2011, 10h00.**

_Appartement d'Hinata._

Le petit appartement de la musicienne accueillait rarement des invités par manque de place ou simplement parce qu'il se trouvait trop éloigné des lieux que les amis de la jeune propriétaire fréquentaient. Cependant aujourd'hui, quelques amis d'Hinata venaient de l'envahir. Ino, Sakura, Temari ainsi que Kiba avait été invité et discutaient tranquillement dans le salon alors que leur hôte revenait de la cuisine avec cinq tasses de thé. Hinata ne manqua pas de remarquer que, entouré de trois filles, son meilleur ami semblait quelque peu s'ennuyer. Avec le plus de subtilité possible, il le fit remarquer.

" Bon, c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas les filles, mais je peux savoir ce que je fiche ici ? Demanda-t-il à Hinata en détaillant ses amies et en insistant bien sur le "je" qu'il venait d'employer.  
- Eh ! Si t'es pas content, on ne te retient pas, proclama Temari .  
- J'ai besoin de votre avis, c'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir, expliqua Hinata. J'ai pratiquement fini mon projet et je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez.  
- On est peut être pas les mieux placé pour donner notre avis, répliqua Kiba.  
- Il a pas tort, pour une fois. On a pas vraiment l'oreille musicale, affirma Temari.  
- Même si on est pas des pro, on peut toujours lui donner notre avis, intervint gentillement Sakura en faveur de son amie.  
- J'vois pas l'intérêt d'façon, marmona Kiba en mangeant des syllables.  
- Oh ! Arrête de faire ton grincheux! S'écria la propiétaire des lieux."

Kiba fit semblant de bouder, s'attirant des soupires de désespoir des trois jeunes femmes assises en face de lui. Sakura, Ino et Temari n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié le meilleur ami de la musicienne. Elles le trouvaient un peu trop gamin pour ses vingt et un ans et à chaque fois qu'elles le voyaient il était toujours en train de râler. Elles ne comprennaient pas comment Hinata faisait pour le supporter.  
De son côté, le jeune homme ne leur portait pas plus d'égard. Il les tolérait quand elles étaient présentes mais préférait quand elles ne l'étaient pas. Pour Kiba, elles étaient trop sérieuses et semblaient ne jamais s'amuser. C'était à se demander si elles avaient vraiment son âge. Il aurait plutôt dit qu'elle en avait vingt de plus et les aurait volontier comparées à des vieilles mamies rabajoies !

Hinata était mal à l'aise, elle savait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas à merveille mais avait quand même tenu à ce qu'ils soient tous présents. Elle était quand même leur amie, ils pouvaient faire un effort pour une fois! Mais la jeune femme ne fit pas part de ses pensées à ses invités et ignorant la mauvaise humeur ambiante, partit s'asseoir devant son piano. Ses yeux pâles scrutèrent le clavier et ses doigts vinrent maladroitement se poser dessus faisant résonner quelques notes dans l'appartement, interrompant alors les disputes de ses amis dont les yeux se posèrent sur elle. L'Hyuga combattait son mal être à jouer devant un public, elle avait bien réussit à jouer devant Naruto alors pourquoi pas devant eux ? A la pensée de celui qui s'était frayé sans qu'elle le sache un chemin vers son coeur , un frisson la parcourut. Elle se reprit rapidement et joua timidement le début de son morceau sur lequel elle s'était acharné pour réussir à le finir dans les temps.

En jouant, tous ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Naruto envahit ses pensées. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'y songer. Avant tout cela, elle se rendait tous les soirs à la plage avec l'espoir de l'y retrouver mais rien, il n'y était jamais. Elle l'attendait, encore et encore, devant l'étendue d'eau sombre faiblement éclairé par le satellite blanchâtre de la planète. Mais maintenant, la jeune femme ne savait plus si elle devait essayer de le revoir ou non. Si jamais elle le recontrait, que lui dirait-elle ? Aurait-elle peur de lui ? Le verrait-elle autrement ? Le déçeverrait-elle ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse empêcheaient la musicienne de se concentrer. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle se trompait de toucher et jouer de fausses notes. Désesperé et perdue, elle s'arrêta net. Ses amis la dévisagèrent.

" Ca va Hinata ? S'empressa de demander Kiba en se levant pour se diriger vers elle.  
- Je suis désolé, répondit-elle rapidement en tendant sa main vers Kiba lui faisant signe de rester là où il était. J'ai du mal à me concentrer. Ce n'est rien, je vais reprendre."

Hinata reposa ses mains sur son clavier et se prépara à recommencer son morceau mais Temari l'interrompit brisant le silence qui s'était à nouveau installer.

" Tu penses à _lui_ ? Tu as appris quelque chose ?  
-Temari , souffla Sakura avant de la regarder sévèrement afin la réprimander pour sa question.  
- C'est qui _lui_ ? interrogea Kiba en regardant Hinata qui avait baissé la tête,l'air triste. Hinata tout va bien ?  
- Hinata, tu es sûr que ça va ? répéta Ino.  
- Oui, oui. C'est bon je vais bien. Et _lui_, c'est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré. Ca ne te regarde pas Kiba. Maintenant je peux jouer ? lâcha rapidement et séchement Hinata. "

Un silence de plomb régna pendant quelques instants. Les invités se dévisagèrent, surpris par la réaction de leur amie qui s'énervait rarement et ne leur parlait jamais durement. Puis, un soupire vint briser le silence ainsi que des excuses.

" Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous parler ainsi."

Hinata se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté de Kiba qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

" Je suis sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, continua la jeune fille, son visage enfuit dans ses mains. Il y a ce projet à rendre et qui compte en grande partie pour le passage au niveau supérieur. Je l'ai presque fini mais je ne suis pas satisfaite et il est trop simple pour que j'obtienne une bonne note et passer en classe supérieur. En plus, il ne me reste qu'une dixaine de jours, je n'aurai pas le temps de recommencer. Pis il y a cette histoire autour de Naruto. Je sais pas quoi faire, essayer de l'aider ou pas ? L'oublier ? Dit-elle en marquant un temps d'arrêt avant de soupirer; Je n'y arrive pas."

Le silence qui s'était installé depuis un moment dans le petit appartement, était lourd et l'atmosphère qui l'entourait, l'habillée d'un léger et pourtant solide voile de tristesse. Hinata les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Les derniers jours qu'elle venait de vivre, avaient été pour elle un vrai suplice. De nature sensible même si elle savait être forte, la pression qu'il y avait autour d'elle avait fait débordé le vase. La Hyuga venait de craquer devant ses amis. Elle s'inquiétait terriblement pour le jeune blond qu'elle avait rencontré à peine quelques semaines plutôt. Elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre que c'était absurde, le visage de Naruto souriant remontait à la surface à chaque nouvelle tentative. Puis il y avait le stresse dû au Conservatoire.

Actuellement, malgré le fait qu'elle soit entouré de ses amis, elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : pouvoir à nouveau plonger son regard dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de Naruto. Elle venait de prendre sa décision, elle essayerait de le revoir par n'importe quel moyen.

**7 Juin 2011, 13h12.**

_Konoha._

Du haut d'une coline, deux hommes observaient un groupe de trois jeunes hommes qui discutaient quelques mètres plus bas. C'étaient Itachi Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki. Le premier tenaient devant ses yeux une paire de jumelles et observait le groupe. A sa taille, on pouvait distinguer un revolver qui n'était plus caché par sa chemise et cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Le deuxième était à coté de lui, les bras croisés, le visage sérieux et le regard fixé sur les trois jeunes hommes. Les doigts de sa main droite tapotaient nerveusement son bras gauche et sa lèvre inférieur se faisait aggresser par les dents du jeune homme.  
L'homme à la paire de jumelle dévia son observation sur un couple se situant un peu plus en contre bas, Itachi détailla la femme puis l'homme. Elle était grande, ses cheveux étaient relevé par une pince,elle parlait calmement avec l'homme qui lui lisait un livre tout en lui répondant, ce dernier mesurait la même taille que la femme et avait les cheveux gris. Cependant l'Uchiwa remarqua un regard jetté par l'homme vers leur direction et cela lui fit ressentir un mauvais présentiment.

Il donna à son compagnon la paire de jumelles et lui dit de ne pas perdre les trois hommes de vue. Il ajouta qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose et partit. Naruto trouva cela bizarre et regarda vers où Itachi se dirigeait. Il le vit descendre le chemin qui montait vers le sommet de la coline puis se diriger vers le couple. Le rythme de son coeur s'emballa quand Naruto vit son acolite ( à travers les jumelles) les frôler et les regarder discrètement, faisant semblant de se promener dans les alentours avant de faire demi-tour, et de gravir le chemin en sens inverse.

Itachi avait remarqué le comportement étrange de ce couple et d'après son expérience de criminel se n'était jamais bon signe. De plus, ils portaient un uniforme ressemblant fortement à ceux de la qu'il s'agissait de policiers, il avait préféré aller vérifier. Cependant en les approchant, il put distinguer sur la chemise de l'homme un badge d'ambulancier et sur le dos de la veste de la femme, il y avait une inscription : AMBULANCIER-VILLE DE KONOHA. Alors sans réelle preuve, il avait fait demi-tour.

Le blond fit semblant d'observer leur cible quand l'homme revînt. C'est d'ailleur comme cela qu'il vit que les trois jeunes hommes se séparaient et que deux d'entre eux partaient dans une direction opposé au dernier.

"Je crois que c'est à toi de jouer, dit l'homme en récupérer les jumelles et en lui tendant son revolver. Dépêche toi, je t'attend à l'endroit convenu et tu as intêret à ce que ta mission soit accomplie."

Son compagnon s'empara de l'arme, hocha la tête et descendit vivement le chemin. Il rattrapa rapidement le jeune homme qui était parti seul en passant devant le couple. Arrivé à quelques mètres de sa cible, il l'interpella.

" Lee ! Cria-t-il "

Lee se retourna et fut étonné de voir qui était celui qui venait de l'interpeller, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et s'était d'ailleur le sujet de conversation que ses amis et lui venaient d'avoir. Cependant le fait qu'il pointait une arme vers lui ne manqua de le surprendre encore plus.

" Naruto ! S'exclama Lee, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Baisse cette putain d'arme !  
- Désolé, Lee . "

Naruto pressa la détente et un bruit sourd retentit. La douille tomba à terre. Le blond tira une nouvelle fois. Un second bruit sourd se fit entendre et une seconde douille rebondit à coté de la première . Il vit son ami tomber lourdement sur le sol, sur lequel son sang commençait à se répandre. Cette scène s'était passée rapidement et Lee à peine tomber, Naruto s'enfuit en courant.  
Les deux garçon qui accompagnaient Lee se retournèrent en entendant les coups de feu et virent un homme blond s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Ils purent remarquer qu'il venait de l'endroit où ils avaient vu Lee pour la dernière fois. Ils portèrent rapidement leur regard dans cette direction, leurs rythmes cardiaques battant à toute allure. Tout les deux priaient pour que la scène ne soit pas celle qu'ils s'imaginaient. Malheureusement, Lee gisait sur le sol entouré de son sang. Alors pris de panique, ils coururent vers lui.

L'un des ambulanciers qu'Itachi avait pris pour des policiers étaient déjà présent à coté du corps et commençaient les premiers soins avec ce qu'il pouvait pendant que son coéquipier était parti chercher l'ambulance.

**_Lee ! T'inquiètes pas, ça va aller !_** fut un cri que poussa l'un des garçons, complétement terrifié par ce qu'il voyait en se jettant à genoux à coté du corps immobile de son ami. Se fut la dernière phrase que Lee entendit avant de fermer les yeux et sombrer dans un épais et opaque brouillard noir.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre **XI**

**7 Juin 2011, 13h40.**

_Konoha._

Le paysage défilé rapidement devant ses yeux qui commencait à s'humidifier légèrement à cause du vent. Naruto courrait à travers Konoha, bousculant au passage les villageois qui marchaient calmement sur les trottoirs des avenues. Quelques injures volèrent à son encontre, des cris de suprises résonnèrent quand il renversa une enfant et sa mère, des coups de klaxons s'élevèrent dans les airs quand il traversa sans faire attention au beau milieu d'un boulevard très fréquenté cependant Naruto ne semblait pas les entendre. Il semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité, il courrait encore et encore le plus vite qu'il pouvait mais cela paraissait mécanique. Il n'avait pas laché l'arme dont il venait de se servir pour abattre un de ses meilleurs amis et cette dernière se balançait d'avant en arrière dans la main du jeune criminel au rythme de sa course effrénée. Les passants le regardaient méchamment et étrangement car il pertubait la quiétude de leur promenade mais le blond s'en fichait complétement. Les images de la courte scène du parc lui revenait en mémoire : Lee lui demandant de lacher son arme, le bruit sourd de la balle qui s'enfonçait dans le corps de son ami, le sang qui coulait le long des plaies. Le jeune homme aurait voulu s'arracher la tête pour ne plus revoir ses événements.

Soudain il se stoppa net, ses pieds l'avaient amené au point de rendez-vous qu'Itachi lui avait donné. L'Uzumaki se trouvait à quelques mètres de la jetée. Le bruit ambiant lui revint rapidement, se fut un brouhaha de rires, de cris, de conversations et autres bruits désagréables qui l'envahit, l'oppressant. Le jeune meurtrier réalisa qu'il était dans un lieu public et qu'il tenait une arme à la vue de tous. Il s'empressa de la cacher sous son tee-shirt et de refermer son blouson par dessus nerveusement regardant à droite puis à gauche. Il fixa la mer puis prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer bruyamment.

" C'est parti ! Un peu de sang-froid bon sang ! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même."

Naruto fit un pas et s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé à marcher. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage exprima une expression étrange : un mélange entre l'agaçement et la joie. Mais rapidement son regard changea de direction, feignant de n'avoir pas remarqué la cible de son premier coup d'oeil. Une boule au ventre, il reprit sa marche et entama un détour.

En ce début d'après-midi ensoleilée, la plage près de la jetée était très prisée et nombres de parasols ainsi que de serviettes de bains y avaient fait leur apparition. Beaucoup d'étudiants s'y trouvaient pour leur pause déjeunée, Hinata était d'ailleur l'une d'entre eux : la brune était assise sur le sable, son casque audio sur les oreilles et sa tablette tactile sur les genoux, elle écoutait pour la dixième fois son morceau et tentait tant bien que mal de l'améliorer un tant soi peu. La mélodie venait de s'arrêter et Hinata perçut alors la conversation de deux filles qui passaient à proximité.

" T'as vu le mec là-haut ? Dit la première, il vient d'arriver comme une furie et il ne bouge plus. Il a un problème ou quoi ?  
- Il a l'air bizarre, en plus, pour porter un blouson par ce temps faut être fou. Répondit son amie sur un ton arrogant."

Les deux commères s'éloignèrent trop vite pour que la musicienne puisse entendre la fin de leur conversation, cependant curieuse, Hinata regarda autour d'elle pour voir si le sujet des moqueries des deux filles était encore présent. Elle fit passer rapidement son regard sur sa gauche, elle n'y vit que la jetée. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa droite. Son coeur se serra, c'était Naruto. Il la regardait aussi mais la jeune femme vit qu'il détourna vivement son regard et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, l'Hyuga se leva d'un bond, fit tomber son casque autour de son coup et agrippa sa tablette pour se mettre à la poursuite du blond. C'était sa chance, sa seule chance de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau.

L'Uzumaki montait les marches qui menaient à la jetée deux par deux, obligeant les gens qui descendaient à se pousser. Hinata n'était pas loin derrière mais elle se frayait difficilement un chemin, perdant du temps. Elle monta sur la jetée et chercha devant elle le garçon blond, elle le vit quelques mètres plus loin essayant de se faufiller à travers les couples et les touristes. La musicienne courrut et lui attrapa la main. Naruto s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

La jeune femme sentait son coeur battre, la main du garçon était douce et chose qu'elle n'attendait pas : celle-ci se referma sur sa main. Ses yeux pâles qui fixaient jusqu'alors leur main se posèrent sur les pupilles azurs de son ami qui venait de se retourner. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils (signe de son inquiètude) : les yeux de Naruto exprimaient de la peur et en même temps de l'agaçement. Le regard de Naruto se fit plus insistant et plus dur. Puis le nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki lâcha la main de la brune et partit sans un mot. Cette dernière resta plantée au milieu de la jetée. Il venait de lui passer un message et elle l'avait très bien compris.

" _Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je t'en supplie, va-t-en ! "_

En un regard, elle l'avait compris, ses yeux avaient été si expressif. De plus, elle avait préssenti que quelque chose se passait et qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir. Elle tombait au mauvais moment. Hinata le vit s'arrêter à coté d'un homme aux cheveux long et lui donner un objet discrètement.

" C'est réglé ? L'interrogea Itachi.  
- Oui.  
- Tu es sûr ? Insista l'aîné Uchiwa  
- Je...Oui, hésita Naruto.  
- Tu as hésité !  
- C'est bon, j'te dis ! C'est réglé !  
- Fait pas le malin avec moi, Naruto. S'emporta-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Sinon tu iras rejoindre ton pote. "

Naruto ravala sa fierté et baissa les yeux. Itachi avait vraiment un charisme impressionant et une aura terrifiante.

" Je peux y aller ? Osa demander le blond.  
- Tu es attendu ?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
- Faut que tu passes d'abord voir Pein, déclara Itachi en s'en allant. "

**8 Juin 2011, 01h20.**

_Appartement d'Hinata._

Hinata rentrait chez elle après une soirée passée chez une amie du conservatoire. Elle montait rapidement les escaliers menant à son appartement, elle n'aimait pas traîner le soir. L'étudiante fit pénétrer sa clé dans la serrure et la tourna, un léger son signala à la propriétaire que c'était ouvert. Avançant, elle traversa le couloir sombre sans problème en posant son sac et ses clés sur la commode puis appuya sur l'interrupteur qui alluma la lumière du petit salon. Soudain, la jeune femme poussa un cri étouffé : quelqu'un venait de l'attraper fermement et de poser sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai bien cru que tu ne rentrerais pas, murmura-t-il, ça fait quatre heures que je t'attend. "

Hinata leva les yeux vers l'intru, apeurée. Des cheveux blonds, environ trente centimètre de plus qu'elle et de magnifique yeux bleu. Il la lâcha et recula.

" Naruto ? souffla-t-elle en mettant une certaine distance entre eux, pas rassurée pour autant.  
- C'est moi, dit-il fièrement avec un grand sourire.  
- Mais... Mais comment t'es rentré ? Paniqua Hinata en regardant l'état de sa porte d'entrée, elle n'avait rien.  
- Ta concierge a succombé à mon charme, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Elle t'as donné les clés comme ça ? Sans rien demander ? C'est pas son genre. S'exclama l'Hyuga méfiante.  
- Ecoute, je comprend que tu te méfies de moi, cette situation n'est pas à mon avantage mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait à ta concierge, commença Naruto. Je t'ai vu parlé avec Shikamaru et Sasuke il y a quelques temps. Je suppose qu'ils t'ont tout dit mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Tout à l'heure, tu as bien fait de ne pas insister : c'était dangereux.  
- En effet, je sais que tu fais parti de l'Akatsuki.  
- Non, c'est faux. Enfin, ça l'était. C'est compliqué, je peux pas vous en parler. Moins je vous en dis mieux c'est pour vous.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici alors ?  
- Pour te mettre en garde. Je...Hésita le blond, je tiens beaucoup à toi Hinata et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Si tu t'approches de moi, si on te voit avec moi, ça va devenir dangereux pour toi et pour moi. Ils vont chercher à comprendre ce que je fais avec la fille d'un policier qui enquête sur eux."

Naruto s'avança vers elle, Hinata ne bougeait pas. Elle le fixait et ne le quittait pas du regard, la brune était perdue et semblait terrifiée. Le jeune homme était à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme et porta sa main sur la joue glacée d'Hinata, il planta son regard azur dans ses yeux pâles.

"Oublie moi Hinata. Ca vaut mieux pour toi comme pour moi."

Hinata resta silencieuse. L'oublier ? Alors qu'elle avait passé ces dernières semaines à ne penser qu'à lui, à vouloir à tout prix le revoir quitte à devoir rater son examen de fin d'année. A oublier celui qui avait semblé la comprendre dès leur premier regard, lui qui à travers ses yeux lui faisait voir qu'elle n'était pas qu'une ratée mais qu'elle était bel et bien une avaient réussit à tiser un lien fort entre eux en quelques secondes le soir où ils s'étaient vu pour la première fois . Alors non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

" Naruto, je me fiche que ça soit dangereux, je me fiche de savoir ce que tu fais, de savoir si c'est bien ou si c'est mal. J'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui me comprend, qui me voit tel que je suis, je n'avais jamais rencontré **quelqu'un comme toi**. Avoua-t-elle déterminée. Alors il est hors de question que je m'éloigne de toi. Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai _plus_ peur."

La peur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux jusqu'à présent avait disparu pour laisser place à la détermination. Un sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres, il avait espéré qu'elle ne l'écoute pas même s'il avait incroyablement peur pour elle. Si Pein et ses acolites lui faisaient du mal, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, alors pourquoi était-il si heureux de la réponse de belle musicienne ?

" C'est égoïste de te dire que j'espérais t'entendre me répondre cela? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille."

Naruto déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne, tendrement il l'embrassa. La jeune brune crut que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine, il battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans tous son corps. Le blond avait rêvé plus d'une fois de ce moment, de ses fines lèvres si attirantes sur les siennes. Hinata passa sa main dans les cheveux de Naruto et s'agrippa au tee-shirt du jeune homme. Quant-à-lui, il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Leur baiser devint plus passionné.

**8 Juin 2011, 05h40.**

Naruto était assis sur le bord du lit, il était en train d'enfiler son tee-shirt. Le blond regarda la femme qui dormait à coté de lui, il détailla son coprs nu seulement recouvert par un léger drap : elle était si belle. Sa peau était si douce, ses courbes étaient parfaites, ses lèvres attirées irrésistiblement la main du blond ainsi que son visage d'ange. De plus, ses cheveux étalés autour de son visage lui donnaient un air enfantin. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa sur le front et passa sa main sur sa joue avant de se lever. Mais Hinata attrapa sa main l'empêchant de partir. Il regarda son amante, elle le fixait.

" Il faut que j'y aille, vraiment. Ajouta-t-il quand il la vit grimacer.  
- Promet moi de revenir.  
- Hinata, c'est dangereux.  
- Promet le, répéta-t-elle déterminée, ou c'est moi qui...  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris. La coupa-t-il. Je viens à toi. Tu n'essaies pas de me voir, c'est trop risqué. C'est clair?  
- Oui, chef ! Dit-elle en rigolant.  
- Promis? Insista le blond.  
- Promis. "

Il sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Il se releva et marcha vers la porte de la chambre où il s'arrêta.

" Soit prudente.  
- Toi aussi, Naruto "

**9 Juin 2011, 11h11.**

_Hôtel "Dojo", Konoha._

Un jeune homme était assis en tailleur sur un lit simple qui semblait dater de quelques années maintenant. Il regardait les quatre murs qui l'entouraient, en fait tout semblait avoir mal vieilli. Le papier peint se décrochait des murs, les meubles étaient abimés et la chambre toute entière sentait le renfermé et la moisissure. Lui, qui aimait bouger et sortir, allait devoir rester enfermé ici pendant une durée indéterminée et il avait à peine passer deux jours ici qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il rageait intérieurement en pensant à la cause de son enfermenent. Le pire, c'est que tout était de sa faute.

**7 Juin 2011, 13h40.**

_Konoha._

Le brancard sur lequel Lee était allongé tremblait légèrement au rythme de l'avancée de l'ambulance sur la voie rapide qui traversait Konoha. A coté de lui se tenait l'ambulancier qu'Itachi avait repéré. A l'avant, la femme conduisait.

"C'est bon, on est hors de portée. Déclara-t-elle en regardant dans le rétroviseur. Tu peux te lever."

Il ouvrit d'abord les yeux. La lumière artificielle du véhicule lui fit mal aux yeux. Puis il bougea légérement les mains pour prendre appuie. Il se releva difficilement en grimaçant. Il toussa reprenant une respiration régulière.

" Il était dur à convaincre ton pote, remarqua l'homme à coté de lui.  
- Ca fait un mal de chien, bon sang ! Vous êtes sûr que ça protège vos trucs ! "

L'homme lui donna une bonne frappe dans le dos avant de rigoler.

" Bienvenue dans la dure réalité, proclama l' sais maintenant ce que ça fait de se faire tirer dessus.  
- Je m'en serais bien passer.  
- Comme tout le monde petit, affirma l'ambulancière. "

L'ambulance traversa la moitié de Konoha pour arriver dans un quartier peu fréquenté où résidait en majorité des retraités avant de s'arrêter devant l'hôtel "Dojo".

**9 Juin 2011, 11h12.**

_Hôtel "Dojo", Konoha._

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa appercevoir l'ambulancière qui revenait avec une malette et un ordinateur portable. Enfin ambulancière n'était que sa couverture. La femme s'appellait Anko Mitarashi et était lieutenant de police tout comme l'homme qui l'accompagnait au parc, celui-ci n'était qu'autre que Kakashi.  
Tous les trois avaient joué la comédie face à Sasuke et à Shikamaru. En réalité, Lee portait un gilet par balle et des poches de sang collé dessus, Naruto n'avait eut qu'à viser et les toucher pour faire croire à un meurtre. Par la suite, c'était à Lee de jouer son rôle et de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que Kakashi et Anko arrivent à convaincre ses amis de s'en aller. Tout cela avait pour but de berner l'Akatsuki et de mettre en sécurité le garçon aux gros sourcils le temps que l'affaire soit réglée, ce qui pouvait prendre beaucoup de temps comme très peu.

" J'en peux plus ! Je veux sortir, s'exclama Lee en étirant chaque syllable du verbe.  
- Désolé, c'est pas possible. Répondit Anko.  
- Mais cet hotel est nul à chier. Il y a rien à faire ! Pis en plus il est moche, se plaignit le jeune homme.  
- Faudra t'y faire, gamin. Souffla la policière. "

Alors que Lee soupirait de désespoir dans son coin, Anko installait son matériel de travail. Le lieutenant Mitarashi était une femme d'une trentaine d'année aimant l'action et le dynamisme de son métier, c'est pourquoi elle délaissait souvent le coté administratif et rendait donc tout ses rapports en retard. Elle s'était alors dit que quitte à rester ici pendant un moment, autant mettre celui-ci à disposition. Voilà pourquoi elle avait emené son ordinateur et une malette remplie de dossier. Seulement elle n'avait pas prévu que le garçon l'embête.

" Je peux même pas aller dans le couloir ?  
- Non.  
- Sur l'espèce de Balcon ?  
- Non.  
- Ouvrir la fenêtre?  
- Encore moins.  
- Aller quoi ! Insista Lee.  
- Non, c'est non ! S'énerva Anko. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire?  
- Rien qu'une petite minute. Je suis sûr que vous vous en voudrez si je venais à déprimer et que je me suiciderais? Hein, pensez à ma famille. Qu'est ce qu'elle dirait ? Que la Police a tué son fils. C'est pas bon pour votre réputation, déclara le garçon aux gros sourcils.  
- Si tu essaies de me faire culpabiliser, ça ne marche absolument pas sur moi ! En plus, tu es déjà mort, crétin! Alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille, s'impatienta le lieutenant. J'ai du travail. "

Décidement, il allait passer les journées les plus longues de toutes sa vie !

**9 Juin 2011, 12h40.**

_Restaurant "Hero", Konoha._

Hinata était assise à une table et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Pour passer le temps, elle observait la salle du restaurant qui se remplissait rapidement au fil des minutes. A la table voisine, un homme en costume s'occupait de son fils d'environs trois ans qui s'agitait sur sa chaise. Hinata sourit, le père semblait en difficulté et n'arrivait pas à calmer son enfant qui refusait d'avaler ses légumes. A la table suivante, un couple d'octogénaire mangeait sans un mot alors que le serveur menait à une autre table un groupe de femme et d'homme qui discutait vivement entre eux. Puis la jeune femme détourna son regard des clients pour se focaliser sur la décoration. Les tables étaient parées de belle nappe rouge et blanche, les assiettes possédaient une forme rectangulaire et les couverts étaient revêtu d'une couleur grisâtre signe d'une vieillesse qui tranchait radicalement avec le reste du restaurant. La disposition des meubles et les couleurs des murs semblaient tiré d'un magazine de design intérieur à la mode.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait ici mais des amis du conservatoire lui en avait déjà parlé, lui affirmant que ce restaurant était l'un des meilleurs de Konoha et que les prix étaient très abordable. Elle s'était dit que c'était un endroit parfait pour y inviter son père et avoir une conversation sans débordement, la présence de personne autour de lui le calmerait surment. Enfin elle espérait. L'Hyuga voulait régler les problèmes qui l'opposaient à son père, elle voulait que leur situation redevienne comme avant. Son père lui parlait régulièrement de ses enquêtes et Hinata aimait bien suivre leur déroulement, elle avait toujours porté un grand intérêt à la justice et aux actions de la police. C'est pourquoi son père tenait à tout prix à ce qu'elle étudie le droit. Cependant cela ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu et depuis, leur relation s'était dégradée. La jeune fille pensait que cela avait assez duré, pour Hanabi qui était partagé entre les deux et pour elle également qui manquait cruellement d'une stabilité sentimentale. De plus, l'arrivé de Naruto dans sa vie avait été un moteur à ce changement, leur relation à eux aussi devenait spéciale et elle avait absolument besoin d'une relation affective stable. Renouer avec son père lui avait alors semblé être la meilleure des idées. Le blond lui avait lui même conseillé. Et puis, cela lui permettrait peut être d'en savoir un peu plus sur les agissements du danseur qui faisait valser son musicienne avait murement réfléchi à ce choix. Depuis sa première conversation avec le blond dans son appartement jusqu'aux derniers événements des jours précédents et elle était certaine de faire le bon pari.

" Je te préviens, je ne te dirais strictement rien sur Naruto Uzumaki, déclara une voix grave."

Hinata leva les yeux, son père venait d'arriver et ça commençait déjà mal. Elle se retient de lever les yeux au ciel exaspéré et afficha un petit sourire. Elle se leva et embrassa son père avant de se rasseoir.

" Je ne suis pas là pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Alors que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il spectique  
- Arrête d'être sur la défensive, lui ordonna Hinata. Je ne suis pas une criminelle, je suis ta fille!  
- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive.  
- Je te préviens, je ne te dirais strictement rien sur Naruto Uzumaki, imita-t-elle avant de rire.  
- C'est pas drôle, dit-il sévèrement. Arrête de faire n'importe quoi, tu n'as plus dix ans.  
- T'aimerais bien que je sois encore une gamine de dix ans. C'était plus facile, je ne bronchais pas, je ne contestais pas tes décisions, j'obtempérais toujours. Désolé, mais j'en ai vingt et un maintenant. Proclama-t-elle d'une traite. Ce n'est plus aussi simple. "

Hiashi Hyuga allait répondre mais un serveur s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande. Tout en dictant son repas, le lieutenant de police fixait d'un regard noir sa fille qui elle non plus ne le quittait pas du regard et pour la première fois, Hiashi vit une lueur de défi dans les yeux de sa fille qui d'habitude malgré son comportement baissait toujours les yeux. Le serveur repartit en cuisine après avoir écouté la jeune femme. Hiashi enchaîna directement.

" Tu n'as peut être plus dix ans mais je suis encore ton père, alors parle moi sur un autre ton ! S'emporta-il avant de baisser le ton pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Si tu m'as invité ici simplement pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, ça ne sert à rien ! Ecoute... je sais que depuis la mort de ta mère, on est parti du mauvais pied tout les deux et j'en suis majoritairement la cause. Je le sais ! Ne crois pas que j'ai un coeur de pierre et que notre relation me convienne ! Alors maintenant, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le moi mais arrête de tourner autour du pot."

Hiashi s'arrêta de parler et regarda sa fille, qu'est ce qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère ! Son visage, ses cheveux, la même expression dans les yeux quand elle était contrariée, tout en sa fille ainée lui rappellait sa défunte femme. Sa personnalité douce et en même temps forte venait bel et bien de sa femme, il en était certain. Son épouse était la seule à savoir le faire raisonner mais aussi calmer son caractère explosif, et Hinata avait un peu la même capacité mais il semblait que sa fille ne voulait pas jouer ce rôle.

" Si ta mère nous voyait, soupira le lieutenant de police. Elle a toujours tout fait pour que tout aille au mieux.  
- Maman aurait accepté ma décision.  
- Je ne suis pas ta mère.  
- C'est justement ça le problème! Déclara Hinata. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me soutiens pas ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu t'es engagé dans une voie sans débouché, sans avenir. Tu n'arriveras à rien.  
- Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien à voir . En fait tu ne me fais pas confiance. Tu ne m'as jamais entendu jouer, tu ne sais même pas ce que je fais alors comment tu peux dire je n'y arriverais pas !  
- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te dis tout cela ?Dit Hiashi. Ta mère a suivit le même parcourt que toi et regarde ce qu'elle est devenu. Ce métier l'a tué ! Elle a tout fait pour réussir mais à quel prix ?  
- Maman était déjà malade avant d'être célèbre papa, souffla Hinata.  
- Et ils le savaient tous alors pourquoi ne lui ont-ils pas dit d'arrêter, de se reposer? Ils l'ont laissé mourir à petit feu sur scène !  
- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, c'était le choix de maman . Tu l'as accepté, je l'ai accepté et Hanabi aussi alors ne le remet pas en cause maintenant !  
- Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il ne t'arrive pas la même chose! Déclara tendrement Hiashi. Tu es ma fille ainée et il est hors de question que je te perde également ! "

Hinata approcha sa main de celle de son père et la serra fortement. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, son père s'inquiètait pour elle. Elle était émue, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il lui ait démontré depuis des années.

"Papa, murmura l'ainée Hyuga la voix remplie d'émotion, je vais très bien et il ne m'arrivera rien."

Elle essaya rapidement du revers de la main la goutte d'eau qui perlait sur sa joue avant d'ajouter.

" Tu risques ta vie tous les jours alors je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter! "

Hiashi sourit, sa fille avait raison. C'était lui qui faisait le métier le plus dangereux des deux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour cette jeune femme qui était encore pour lui qu'une enfant.

" Tout ce que je demande papa, c'est que tu es confiance en moi.  
- Je peux essayer mais on ne change pas de nature jusqu'à sa mort, tu sais.  
- Que tu essaies me va déjà très bien !"


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre **XII**

**15 Juin 2011, 5h30.**

_Konoha._

Le soleil se levait à peine sur Konoha. Seul quelques rares villageois étaient déjà réveillés, la plupart étaient des jeunes joggeurs. Kiba était l'un d'eux et courait le long de la plage accompagné par Akamaru. Son tee-shirt trempé par la sueur marquait le fait que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il effectuait cette action. Le brun regarda sa montre et constata l'heure : cinq heures et demi, son téléphone sonna. L'Inuzuka s'arrêta, tout de suite imité par son chien, et décrocha après avoir regardé le numéro qui s'était affiché.

" Pile à l'heure, comme toujours, s'exclama-t-il à son interlocuteur. Ca ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Bref, vous vouliez me parler?"

La réponse de son correspondant fut écoutée à la lettre, Kiba semblait concentré sur les paroles qu'il entendait. Soudain il leva les yeux aux ciel, l'air totalement désintéréssé par le discours de son locuteur. Visiblement, l'inconnu à l'autre bout de la communication venait de changer de sujet. Le garçon regarda son chien qui s'assit immédiatement et sembla compatir.

" Ne vous inquiètez pas, tout sera prêt à temps. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à finaliser le processus. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux, ça va faire un de ces effets! Même des professionnels ne pourraient pas l'arrêter."

Ce fut à nouveau à l'inconnu de parler puis Kiba fit une grimace, salua l'individu et raccrocha.

" Ah... Je te jure Akamaru, ces types devraient me mangeaient dans la main au lieu de me traiter comme un chien. Déclara-t-il à son compagnon canin avant de se reprendre en le voyant montrer les dents . Désolé, c'était une façon de parler mon vieux ! "

Le gros chien blanc se leva, vexé, et se remit à courir suivit de près par son maître.

_Dans les environs d' "Ermite&Grenouille"_, **12h23.**

Le quartier était bondé, les commerçants commençaient à fermer pour leur pause déjeuner et une grande partie des employés de ces commerces étaient tous en direction de divers restaurants. En rajoutant les promeneurs, Hinata avait du mal à se frayer un chemin sans se faire bousculer et cela faisait déjà la quatrième fois que quelqu'un lui rentrait dedans mais cette fois-ci son sac tomba. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser mais vit une main se poser sur lui avant la sienne et lui tendre. Elle leva la tête et vit Sasuke. La Hyuga prit son sac et le salua.

" Je peux te parler ? Demanda Sasuke.  
- Je suis assez préssée là, peut être plus tard ? Dit-elle en essayant de le contourner.  
- Désolé, ca va pas être possible. "

Sasuke la prit par le bras et la traîna dans la ruelle qui se situait quelques mètres plus loin. Il la poussa dans l'ombre des immeubles.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? questionna la jeune femme ne comprenant pas la réaction du garçon qui s'était jusque là montré très courtois avec elle.  
- Lee est mort. "

Sasuke avait dit cela sans une émotion sur le visage. Il affichait un air très sérieux et son regard froid transperçait Hinata. Cette expression effrayait d'ailleur la muscienne qui répondit en essayant de rester impassible.

" Ou-oui , je l'ai appris. Je suis désolé...  
- Qu'est ce que tu sais ?  
- Qu'il a été abattu.  
- C'est tout ?  
- Euh, hésita-t-elle, oui je ne sais rien d'autre. "

Il se rapprocha d'elle, cette fois-ci son regard était menaçant. L'Uchiwa lui attrapa le bras fermement et la fixa. Hinata ne comprennait pas ce que le garçon lui voulait : elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. De plus, la jeune femme ne connaissait Lee qu'à travers le rapport que son père avait fait et qu'ils avaient lu ensemble au bar avec Shikamaru.

" T'es sûre ? s'emporta-t-il .  
- Tu me fais mal, Sasuke.  
- Répond !  
- Je ne sais rien, je te dis. "

Hinata essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer mais le brun la tenait fortement, il semblait réellement en colère.

" Je vais t'apprendre un truc alors, lui murmura-t-il sur un ton agressif. C'est Naruto qui l'a abattu, comme tu dis.  
- Par-Pardon? Bégaya Hinata surprise. Na-Naruto, Uzumaki ?  
- Oui Uzumaki, t'en connais un autre ?! Cria-t-il.  
- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça !  
- Ah oui, tu crois. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu ! Shikamaru aussi ! "

Sasuke la lâcha violemment et Hinata heurta le mur derrière elle. La Hyuga grimaça sur le coup mais resta contre le mur, complétement secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le jeune homme devant elle tournait en rond semblant réfléchir à quelque chose mais également perdu dans tous ces événements. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans la benne à ordure à coté de lui et se tourna vers Hinata en la pointant du doigt, un sourire sur le visage. La musicienne fixa la main du cadet Uchiwa qui commençait à saigner, puis relevant les yeux vers lui, elle l'entendit ajouter avec une pointe de gaieté dans le ton.

" Tu sais quoi ? Je suis d'accord avec toi !  
- Sasuke, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tenta Hinata. Il y a deux minutes à peine, tu disais que ...  
- Il y a beaucoup trop d'incohérences ! S'exclama-t-il . Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Je connais Naruto par coeur et il n'aurait jamais eu le cran de tirer sur un de ses meilleurs amis sans avoir la certitude que Lee n'aurait rien. De plus, on a fait tous les hôpitaux de Konoha, Lee est introuvable."

Hinata garda le silence. Elle était complétement désarçonnée par le comportement du jeune homme. Il avait l'air sérieux et en même temps ailleurs, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Puis le fait que Lee soit introuvable était étrange. Pourquoi n'était pas à l'hôpital ? Etait-il déjà à la morgue ? Les infirmiers en auraient informé Sasuke pourtant. La Hyuga essayait de réfléchir mais l'attitude de l'Uchiwa changea encore. Le sourire qu'il affichait depuis quelques minutes disparu et son visage redevint impassible, Sasuke s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille.

" Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi , dis-moi ? Crois-tu réellement que ton cher Naruto ait pu tuer quelqu'un ? Tu le connais depuis peu et pourtant tu t'inquiétais autant que nous de ne pas le revoir. Tu as réussi à le cerner, n'est ce pas ? Tu crois mieux le connaître que nous? "

Si Hinata était déjà perdue, là elle était complétement à l'ouest. Le brun était complétement à coté de ses chaussures et incohérent, passant du coq à l'âne. Avait-il bu ? Il ne semblait pas être ivre. Drogué ? Possible mais Hinata n'avait pas vu de trace de piqûre sur ses bras.

" Ecoute, Sasuke. Je sais pas ce que tu as. Murmura-t-elle pour essayer de le calmer. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es triste pour ton ami, que tu es même effondré mais ca ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à moi... Tu devrais aller te reposer, rentre chez toi.  
- Répond moi d'abord, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
- Si Naruto a vraiment tué Lee, ça fait de lui un criminel, la police de Konoha s'en chargera, déclara-t-elle. Je sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi."

Il y eut une minute de silence durant laquelle Sasuke fixa l'Hyuga étrangement.

" Je suis sûr que Lee n'est pas mort.  
- Si tu le dis, maintenant tu veux bien me lâcher ? "

Hinata avala sa salive, Sasuke venait de la regarder avec une expression terrifiante. La jeune femme qui avait réussi à garder un peu près son calme jusqu'ici, commençait réellement à paniquer. Elle aurait aimé appeller quelqu'un dans la rue mais le bruit du trafic routier était trop dense et les passants faisaient trop de bruit, Hinata renonça.

" Sasuke ! Cria une voix grave à l'entrée de la ruelle. Lâche-là ! "

L'interpelé se retourna et il aperçut son meilleur ami, un pistolet à la main. Naruto braquait son arme en direction de Sasuke, se servant de l'ombre des immeubles pour ne pas attirer le regard de la foule qui se trouvait à quelques mètres. Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment, le brun ne s'était pas écarté d'Hinata et le blond avançait vers eux, un air sérieux sur le visage.

" Eloigne-toi d'elle, Sasuke. Ne m'oblige pas à tirer.  
- Tu t'es pas gêné pour Lee, lança aggressivement la cible du blond.  
- Na-Naruto, c'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ?! Intervint Hinata  
- Crois moi Sasuke, tu devrais faire ce que je te demande pour ton bien. Répondit Naruto ignorant totalement sa petite amie. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.  
- Ca, je te le fais pas dire. Continua-t-il sur un ton défieur.  
- C'est fou comme tu peux ressembler à Itachi quand t'es en colère.  
- Me parle pas lui, connard. "

Le silence reprit sa place entre les trois jeunes adultes. Sasuke n'avait plus l'air en colère mais plutôt serein, les dernière phrases énoncées par les amis d'enfance étaient un code entre eux qu'ils avaient établi durant une période de leur enfance où les deux compères s'attiraient régulièrement des ennuis. Si Naruto mentionnait Itachi durant une conversation, comme il venait de le faire, cela signifiait que l'Uchiwa ne devait pas s'en mêler et que le danseur avait la situation sous contrôle. Ici, l'homme aux yeux bleus azurs venaient simplement de lui faire comprendre que Sasuke et Shikamaru devaient arrêter de vouloir s'impliquer dans ses affaires. Ce dernier reprit.

" On s'est compris ?  
- Je crois."

L'Uzumaki garda le silence. Sasuke sourit légèrement, mit de la distance entre Hinata et lui avant de s'avançer vers Naruto. Il passa à coté de lui, le blond baissa son arme mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

" J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, murmura Sasuke. "

Le meilleur ami du blond s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Laissant Hinata et Naruto seul dans la ruelle. L'ancien danseur coinça son arme entre son dos et son jean puis se précipita vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait à moitié suivit ce qu'il venait de se passer entre les deux amis, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Naruto se plaça devant elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et la fixa de ses yeux bleu. La muscienne détourna ses yeux, ne voulant affronter son regard. Plonger dans ses yeux, c'était oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était se sentir en sécurité et ne plus vouloir savoir la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Oui, c'était renoncer à savoir et la jeune femme ne voulait plus cela, même si Naruto lui avait demandé de ne pas s'impliquer, même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle se fichait royalement de ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait été sincère mais maintenant, c'était différent. L'intervention du soi-disant ami du blond avait rajouté une part de mystère, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase.

" Ca va ? Chuchota Naruto. Excuse-le, il n'est pas toujours comme ça, Sasuke peut parfois être très lunatique.  
- Qu'est ce... Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ?Pourquoi tu as une arme ? Tu as vraiment tué Lee ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Bon sang, Naruto... C'est quoi tout ça ?! Paniqua la petite amie du blond  
- Hinata ,calme toi, tout va bien.  
- Non ! No-non, ça va pas. Je com-comprend plus ri-rien. Bégaya Hinata. Et visi-visiblement Sasuke a compris quelques choses que moi, je-je n'ai pas saisi."

Le garçon s'éloigna et regarda sa compagne. Elle parraissaît énervée et troublée. Génial, il allait encore devoir mentir ou omettre la vérité. Après réflexion, c'était une meilleure idée que de s'enfoncer dans le mensonge. Cependant ce sera pour une autre fois, il ne pouvait pas rester. Si l'infiltré se trouvait à cet endroit, c'était parce qu'il avait suivi Hinata pour essayer de l'approcher avant de retourner jouer le criminel. Or se tenant à distance dans la foule, Naruto l'avait perdu de vue quand la jeune musicienne s'était baissé pour ramasser son sac. Il n'avait donc pas vu Sasuke la pousser de force dans la ruelle. La blond avait remonté la rue plusieurs fois à la recherche de celle qui occupait ses pensées avant de faire demi-tout et de passer à coté d'une ruelle d'où émanait une conversation qui attira son attention. Tout cela lui avait fait perdre du temps et s'il n'était pas présent à l'heure à son rendez-vous avec l'Akatsuki, Pein allait lui en faire baver. Le garçon devait écourter cette entrevue au plus vite à son plus grand regret.

" Je t'en supplie, explique-moi. Ne me laisse pas comme ça, chuchota Hinata collant son front contre le torse du jeune homme.  
- Je ne peux pas maintenant, dit-il en relevant le fin visage de sa petite-amie. Ne pense plus à tout ça, d'accord ? J'essayerai de venir te voir rapidement. Je dois filer. "

La brune garda le silence, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir la force de le faire tout avouer mais elle en voulait aussi à Naruto. Oui, Hinata lui en voulait car elle était perpétuellement angoissée depuis qu'elle avait découvert le secret du jeune homme. L'étudiante s'inquiétait pour ce garçon qui était rentré dans sa vie pratiquement par hasard et qui avait en peu de temps réussit à atteindre son coeur et sa raison. Cette jeune adulte, qui d'habitude se tenait à l'écart des problèmes et des histoires tordues, avait copié - illégalement - des dossiers de la police et s'attirait maintenant des problèmes avec des gens dont elle ne savait, finalement, pratiquement rien. Alors oui, l'Hyuga était réellement en colère.  
Naruto approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille et l'embrassa passionnément. Passant sa main sur sa joue avant de lui attraper les hanches pour la coller à lui, il l'embrassait avec tendresse. Le blond devait s'en aller mais il n'arrivait pas à la laisser et à partir pour voir ces affreux bonhommes complètement tarés alors que le garçon tenait dans ses bras une femme des plus belles, gentille et incroyablement craquante et intelligente. Il mit fin à leur baiser à regret, lui adressa un dernier sourire et s'en alla.

_Repère de l'Akatsuki_, **13h00.**

Naruto se trouvait à une rue du repère de l'Akatsuki, il marchait rapidement les mains dans les poches et regardait régulièrement autour de lui. Depuis qu'il avait passé le pont qui menait à ce quartier, le jeune homme se sentait observé. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne et il était sûr de ne pas avoir été suivit. Un mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait pas et le blond était anxieux : il avait laissé Hinata seule et en plus de cet inquiétude, l'entretien auquel il allait assister le rendait nerveux. Pein avait demandé à tout le monde d'assister à ce dernier : Itachi, Konan et Tobi seraient présents ainsi que quelques autres sbires de l'organisation. Les savoirs tous dans la même pièce que lui ne l'enchantait guère.

Enfin arrivé devant le hangar miteux qui servait de repère aux terroristes, Naruto tapota légèrement sa montre pour vérifier si elle fonctionnait, elle affichait une heure qu'il aurait aimé être fausse. Il était en retard. Le jeune homme secoua son poignet pour faire tomber sa manche sur la montre. Il souffla et entra enfin dans le bâtiment délabré. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans cet endroit était plus que glaciale et sous tension. En effet, à peine l'infiltré avait posé un pied à l'intérieur qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux le suivirent non sans mauvaises intentions. Les sbires de Pein étaient déjà tous là, certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres trafiquaient leur armes ou alors se droguaient. L'ambiance n'était pas des plus gaie.

Au fond de ce lugubre batiment se trouvait les quatre chefs de l'Akatsuki. Alors qu'Itachi était assis et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce en fixant un point au plafond, Tobi frappait énergiquement dans un sac de boxe. En se rapprochant, Naruto pu l'entendre murmurer des insultes à l'encontre des forces de l'ordre. Le garçon en déduit qu'il avait dû loupé un gros coup et qu'il se défoulait. Puis le blond posa ses yeux sur le roux qui était le vrai leader de ce groupe de criminels. Ce dernier parlait avec sa petite-amie et associée, Konan. C'est d'ailleur elle qui remarqua Naruto la première.

" Naruchou ! Enfin te voilà ! Tu es le dernier comme d'habitude.  
- Je ne savais pas que les gangsters dans votre genre respectaient les horaires; avant c'était plutôt le contraire. Répondit l'arrivant sur un ton de défi.  
- Il y a eut pas mal de changement après que tu sois parti, lâcha sèchement Itachi.  
- Cessez vos gamineries, trancha Pein froidement. On a autre chose à faire ! "

Le calme revînt, les hommes de mains du leader se rapprochèrent de leur chef pour l'écouter. Naruto déglutit rien qu'à l'idée qu'il allait expliquer la phase finale de son plan : détruire Konoha. Le blond observa l'entrepôt, une porte donnant sur une pièce visiblement carré attira son attention. Sa porte était fermée et la petite fenêtre qui permettait de voir l'ensemble du reste du bâtiment de l'intérieur était cadenassée. Cela était étrange, qu'est ce que cette pièce pouvait contenir. Soudain, il vit une ombre bougeait à travers cette vitre. Il faudra qu'il pense à aller fouiller là-dedans un jour. Dans ses pensées, Naruto n'écoutait qu'à moitié le déroulement de l'objectif de l'Akatsuki mais il pût en retenir les grandes lignes, du moins les plus importantes pour la police.

Pein finit son discours, indiquant à ses hommes de reprendre leurs activités illicites à travers la ville. Ces derniers s'en allèrent dans un brouhaha de rires glauques et de grondements de moteurs. Puis le chef de l'organisation invita le garçon à le suivre. Naruto ne comprit pas de suite ce que lui voulait le roux aux multiples percing mais il le suivit sans un mot précédé par Konan, Itachi et Tobi. Cependant il remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la pièce qui avait intrigué l'Uzumaki quelques minutes plutôt. Les quatre criminels franchirent la porte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, le jeune homme put alors distinguer ce qui composait la salle. En fait, elle contenait un grand bureau qui faisait face à la porte. Derrière le meuble encastré dans le mur se trouvait un immense coffre fort. Comparé au reste du hangar, cette pièce était propre. Or ce ne fut pas la décoration qui attira en premier le regard de Naruto mais l'individu qui s'y trouvait déjà, affalé sur le canapé qui était sur la droite juste en dessous de la fenêtre. L'infiltré fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que ce type faisait là ?

" Voici Kiba Inuzuka, c'est le créateur de notre arme fatale ! Le présenta Konan. Kiba, voici ...  
- Kyubi, la coupa Naruto énonçant ainsi son pseudonyme.  
- Kiba a déjà collaboré plusieurs fois avec nous, c'est un peu notre savant fou, plaisanta la petite amie du leader.  
- On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? Demanda le brun en fixant Naruto.  
- Je crois pas, non.  
- M'ouais, si tu le dis. "

La discussion coupa court. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur la réaction du blond. Un silence pesant s'installa. Le rythme cardiaque de Naruto qui s'était emballé lors de l'intervention de Konan ralentit peu à peu. Le jeune homme avait eut le bon réflexe d'utiliser son surnom d'enfance pour se présenter évitant ainsi de gros ennuis si jamais Kiba l'avait reconnu ou avait fait le lien avec le bar de Jiraya. Finalement, il avait eut raison de se méfier du soit-disant meilleur ami d'Hinata : Kiba était loin d'être aussi net qu'il le laissait entendre. Naruto sentit quelque chose lui frôlait la jambe droite, par surpriseil fit un pas en arrière. Baissant la tête il remarqua qu'il s'agissait du chien blanc du brun qui le reniflait. Cependant Akamaru ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille, l'animal domestique se rapprocha et continua de le sentir avant de s'asseoir pour se mettre à grogner.

" Il a un problème ton clebs ! Râla la cible d'Akamaru  
- Je crois qu'il t'aime pas, répondit Kiba avec un air blasé.  
- Ouai, c'est ça. Il est carrément con plutôt.  
- Eh ! C'est de mon chien que tu parles là, fait gaffe ! S'énerva le brun en se levant.  
- Fermez vos gueules ! Hurla Tobi avant de mettre Akamaru à la porte avec un coup de pied. Le prochain qui l'ouvre, il est mort ! Compris ?  
- Kiba, ton associé nous a déjà causé assez de problème et je suppose que tu ne veux pas finir comme Kabuto, c'est à dire un cadavre en décomposition au fond d'une tombe à deux sous. Alors je te conseille de faire profil bas ! Rajouta Konan."

Kiba se rassit et souffla plus un mot, même si t'entendre son chien pleurait derrière la porte lui faisait mal. Il avait beau être un mec, cette femme lui fichait la frousse. Naruto l'observa, il ne comprenait pas son lien avec l'Akatsuki. D'après ce que lui avait dit Hinata, le jeune homme avait quitté Konoha pour ses études de commerce et était finalement revenu car ca ne lui plaisait pas alors de quelle manière s'était-il trouvé mêler à l'organisation ?

" Bien, maintenant que le calme est revenu, commença Pein, Kiba veux-tu bien nous montrer la bombe?  
- Bien sûr ! Et ce n'est pas qu'une simple bombe ! Cette arme va rayer Konoha et les agglomérations dans un rayon de deux kilomètres."

Le jeune armurier se leva et se plaça devant le coffre fort. Naruto le vit rentrer un code sur une tablette puis y apposer son empreinte de main. Un déclic se fit entendre dans la salle, Kiba tourna alors la poignet du gigantesque coffre blindé. Quand la porte eut fini de s'ouvrir, tous purent y voir un chariot métallique trônait au milieu. L'Inuzuka s'avança vers celui-ci et le tira avec précaution à l'extérieur. Il y avait posé sur ce traîneau un espèce de cube fait de métal d'une trentaine de centimètre dont un demi-cercle dépassé sur le haut avec quelques fils. Cet engin n'avait rien à voir avec les bombes artisanales que l'Akatsuki construisait à ses débuts, il avait l'air plus perfectionner, plus nocif, plus dangereux.

Le maître chien expliquait le fonctionnement précis de son arme, précisant les dégâts qu'elle allait causer. C'est ainsi que le blond apprit que ce cube était une bombe chimique qui (quand elle explosait) libérait un énorme souffle de flammes et de gaz mortel. Utilisant des mots que l'Uzumaki ne comprit pas, Kiba semblait enthousiaste et complètement transporté lorsqu'il parlait de ce funeste destin qui attendait Konoha. Le brun se révélait être bien plus intelligent qu'il ne laissait paraître et machiavélique. Naruto déglutit toutes ces informations lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il devait à tous prix tenir au courant Kakashi et Hiashi.

_Planque de la police criminelle de Konoha_, **17h03.**

Naruto avait quitté le Hangar qui servait de repère à l'Akatsuki, il y avait maintenant deux heures. Il avait immédiatement contacté le lieutenant Hatake. Ce dernier était passé le chercher discrètement et l'avait amené dans une petite cabane d'apparence rustique mais qui une fois à l'intérieur était tout à fait moderne. La cabane se divisait en trois pièce. La salle principale était une pièce rectangulaire où une grande table en bois massif trônait au milieu entouré par quelques chaises. Plus loin, un vieux canapé mettait fin à la salle en étant contre le mur du fond. A la droite de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un bureau qui croulait sous le matériel technologique. Enfin les deux autres pièces étaient alignées sur la gauche, c'était deux salles d'interrogatoires.

Le blond se serait cru dans l'une des séries télévisées, qu'il aimait regardé après une journée de travail. Il s'agissait d'agents spéciaux qui enquêtaient sur des gens qui menaçaient leur pays et ils avaient le même genre de "planque". Kakashi avait conduit Naruto dans une salle d'interrogatoire puis avait rejoint Hiashi Hyuga qui l'attendait assis au bureau et qui n'avait pas accordé un seul regard à Naruto. Sur l'écran, le lieutenant Hyuga observait leur infiltré qui attendait patiemment bien qu'on pu lire sur son visage une expression de mécontentement.

" Tu devrais venir. Le gamin a des infos qui pourrait t'intéresser.  
- Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance.  
- Fais comme tu veux. "

Hyuga ne bougea pas de sa chaise mais ne s'arrêta pas de fixer l'écran. Se penchant sur la tour de son ordinateur, il retira une prise jack qui reliait la console à un casque. Rallumant ainsi le son qui résonna dans toute la cabane. Naruto tapotait la table avec ses doigts. L'agent de police vit son coéquipier, avec qui il pouvait parfois entretenir une relation conflictuelle, entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir devant Naruto. Kakashi était dos à la caméra, Hiashi le vit faire un geste qu'il devina être un mouvement pour prendre son calepin et un stylo dans sa poche. Des hauts parleurs de chaque coté de l'écran sortit la voix du lieutenant Hatake qui commençait à récolter les informations. Hiashi le regard sévère ne lâchait pas des yeux le bond se demandant ce que sa fille aînée pouvait lui trouver. Tout ce que voyait le lieutenant Hyuga s'était un délinquant qui feignait une soudaine envie de se repentir de ses crimes passés. Dans la salle, Kakashi était impassible. Bien que ce gamin ait été jusque là inoffensif, Hatake préférait se préserver de tous sentiments qui pourrait le trahir et ainsi profitait à Naruto Uzumaki.

" Alors qu'est ce que rendez-vous à donner ?  
- Leur plan est bien pire que ce que vous pensiez.  
- C'est à dire, développe gamin.  
- Ils ne prévoient pas de faire sauter que des bâtiments administratifs. Ils veulent raser Konoha et ses alentours. J'ai vu la bombe et j'ai également rencontré son créateur.  
-Tu connais son nom ? Tu pourrais le décrire?  
- Kiba Inuzuka. Votre coéquipier pourra vous le décrire, il le connait très bien. "

Kakashi se retourna vers la caméra, adressant un regard plein d'interrogation à Hiashi qui devait les observer. C'était qui ce Kiba Inuzuka ? Comment mener un bon interrogatoire si l'interrogé lui même vous mène en bateau ? Kakashi se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre son collègue laissant seul encore une fois Naruto.

" Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait pas lui faire confiance ! Kiba n'a rien à voir là-dedans.  
- C'est qui Kiba Inuzuka pour toi ?  
- C'est le meilleur ami d'Hinata. Il vient seulement de rentrer de ses études.  
- Pourtant lui il affirme l'avoir vu.  
- Il ment, je te dis ! "

Kakashi ne lui dit pas mais il trouvait qu'Hinata revenait un peu trop souvent dans l'histoire. Etait-elle mêlée également à cette enquête ou était-ce qu'une coïncidence ? Son capitaine lui dirait qu'il n'y a jamais de coïncidence dans leur métier, qu'il y avait les faits et qu'il y avait toujours une réponse au pourquoi et au comment. Le lieutenant Hatake nota dans son calepin deux mots :_Hinata Hyuga_. Tout cela demandait vérification.

Pour prouver ce qu'il venait de dire, Hiashi alla questionner Naruto. Kakashi le suivit, silencieux, la personnalité de son coéquipier restait de temps en temps un vrai mystère pour lui.

" Tu mens ! "

Le lieutenant Hyuga plaqua ses mains sur la table métallique faisant résonner un bruit sourd. Kakashi observait la scène appuyait contre le mur comme à son habitude quand c'était Hiashi qui menait l'interrogatoire. Il vit le visage de Naruto pâlir, il y avait de quoi : son collègue faisait vraiment peur quelques fois.

" Kiba n'est pas un criminel dans ton genre. En plus d'être un terroriste, tu es un menteur, un moins que rien.  
- Je ne mens pas ! Répondit Naruto sur un ton qui se voulait confiant. Il vous a mené en bateau ! Il était là, il m'a parlé. Je suis pas fou ! Un grand type brun avec un chien blanc et des triangles rouges sur les joues ça s'oublie pas surtout quand il a en main une bombe ! Ecoutez, je sais que je n'ai rien pour le prouver et que vous pouvez que vous fiez à ma parole mais ce mec ment à tout le monde depuis des années et à votre fille en premier ! Faite des recherches, vous verrez, je suis sûr que tout ce qu'il a raconté à Hinata est faux !  
- Mais bien sûr ! Et toi tu es un ange tombé du ciel, c'est ça ? lâcha sèchement le lieutenant Hyuga  
- Admettons que tous ça soit vrai. Quel est son lien exact avec l'Akatsuki ainsi que son implication dans les attentats ? Intervînt Kakashi fusillant du regard son coéquipier.  
- Son lien ? C'est le cerveau qui crée les armes de destructions alors je pense qu'il est plus qu'impliquer dans les crimes de l'Akatsuki. Konan a évoqué plusieurs contrats. C'est pas sa première fois."

Hatake voyant son ami bouillir de colère, suspendit l'interrogatoire, proclamant qu'ils allaient faire des recherches. Il ordonna ensuite à Hiashi de sortir puisque ce dernier ne bougeait pas et fixait Naruto d'un regard noir. Son ordre ne fonctionnant pas, Kakashi prit le lieutenant Hyuga par le bras lui indiquant ainsi qu'il fallait qu'il sorte. La porte passait, Kakashi explosa de colère.

" Non mais ça va pas ! Je veux bien que tu n'apprécies pas ce garnement mais il nous est d'une aide précieuse ! Tu veux qu'il arrête de coopérer ou quoi ? Merde à la fin Hiashi ! Laisse tes problèmes personnels avec ta fille en dehors de ton travail ! Naruto n'aura à faire qu'à moi à partir de maintenant ! Tu ne t'en mêles plus, c'est clair ? "

Hiashi Hyuga ne répondit rien encore plus en colère que précédemment. Il prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Mais avant même qu'il put franchir la porte, Kakashi lui donna un dernier ordre. Ce dernier savait qu'Hiashi allait en faire qu'à sa tête mais peut être que cette fois-ci, il allait être raisonnable.

" Et surtout, tu ne vas pas voir Kiba Inuzuka ! "


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre **XIII**

**15 Juin 2011, 22h17.**

_Commissariat de Konoha, étage de la police criminelle._

Le commissariat était vide, les agents de police avaient tous quitté les lieux depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Pourtant une lampe d'un bureau était encore allumé et son propriétaire occupait le siège qui lui était réservé. Derrière son ordinateur, Kakashi Hatake examinait et analysait les différentes informations qu'il venait de réunir. Fatigué et les yeux irrités par la luminosité de l'écran, le lieutenant s'étira, s'enfonça dans sa chaise et passa sa main sur ses yeux. Après la venue de Naruto a la planque et sa dispute avec son collègue, Kakashi n'avait pas la tête à rentrer tout de suite chez lui. Toute cette affaire lui remuait le cerveau, intrigué par les révélations du blond, l'officier des forces de l'orde avait directement commencé les recherches sur Kiba Inuzuka. Et il n'était pas prêt d'avoir fini, à cette heure-ci les différents bureaux de la police qui aurait pu lui faciliter la tâche était fermé. Les seules informations qu'il avait pu récolter, était les plus basiques : âge, situation, adresse, numéro de téléphone. Rien de très pertinent. Soupirant et comprenant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir faire plus, Kakashi se leva et sortit du commissariat.

Les ascenseurs étant hors service depuis le matin même, le lieutenant Hatake dû emprunter les escaliers de services. Les mains dans les poches, il descendait à son rythme les marches le séparant du rez-de-chaussé. Les mois de juin à Konoha était souvent chaud mais cette année, les températures battaient des records. Même à plus de vingt-deux heures, la température ne passait pas en dessous de vingt degrés Celsius et la cage d'escalier du commissariat était une vrai fournaise. Alors quand les policiers avaient appris que les ascenseurs étaient en panne, un murmure de plainte avait traversé tout le hall. C'est pourquoi à peine quelques marches passaient, Kakashi accéléra le pas pour sortir au plus vite de cette vague de chaleur qui venait de le frapper.

Arrivé dans le hall, Kakashi Hatake salua les quelques officiers de gardes et sortit du commissariat. Un courant d'air frais vint le faire frissonner, la différence de température était agréable. La légère brise qui était dû à la présence de la mer non loin était une des choses que Kakashi adorait à Konoha, l'air frais venant rafraîchir les habitants du village. Rejoignant sa voiture, le lieutenant observait les étoiles même si elles étaient peu visibles, il pouvait en discerner quelques unes. Il remarqua une partie de la constellation de la grande ourse, puis un astre qui devenait faire sans doute partie de celle de la petite ourse. Mais la sonnerie de son téléphone portable le coupa dans sa contemplation.

" Lieutenant Hatake...Bien, vous avez l'adresse ? Demanda-t-il à son interlocuteur en sortant son calepin. Oui,oui c'est bon je note... OK, ça marche je m'y rend immédiatement. Vous avez contacter le lieutenant Hyuga ? D'accord, dites lui que j'arrive dans dix minutes... Et surtout qu'il m'attende ! "

Un nouveau meurtre, une nouvelle affaire, une nouvelle enquête, une nouvelle nuit blanche, une nouvelle journée chargée. Voilà ce qu'était la vie du lieutenant Hatake depuis qu'Akatsuki avait repris subitement ses activités. Konoha était une ville calme, il n'avait pas à se plaindre d'une grande criminalité et il avait fallut qu'un groupe de jeunes adultes débarquent pour que toute la ville se retrouve sans dessus-dessous. Kakashi poussa un profond soupir avant d'entrer dans sa voiture et de démarrer. Il prit l'avenue principale, ne respecta pas les feux tricolores pour s'engouffrer à toute allure sur la cinquième avenue, gyrophare et sirène allumés.

**23h20**.

A peine une heure plus tard, Kakashi et Hiashi avaient quitté la scène de crime. Ils avaient rapidement conclu à un règlement de compte qu'ils avaient mis sur le dos de l'Akatsuki au vu du mode opératoire : c'était celui Itachi Uchiwa. Il l'avait poignardé avec un sabre puis lui avait tiré une balle dans la tête, c'était une exécution. La victime était un dealer qui travaillait pour l'organisation, d'après ses clients qui n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de coopérer sous la menace des policiers la victime avait voulu prendre son indépendance. Les lieutenants avaient de suite compris, c'était un refus net et précis de la part de l'Akatsuki. Ce meurtre servait d'exemple, celui qui chercherait à contester leur autorité perdrait la vie. Hiashi et Kakashi avaient alors laissé la suite de l'enquête à une partie de leur équipe.

Les titulaires de l'enquête sur l'organisation terroriste était donc rentré au commissariat, leur nuit leur importait peu, Akatsuki devait être arrêté. Kakashi avait repris place derrière son ordinateur et Hiashi revenait de la salle de pause avec deux cafés en mains. Il posa une tasse à coté de son coéquipier puis un dossier. Le lieutenant Hatake leva ses yeux vers lui.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
- Ce que tu cherches depuis plus de deux heures."

Le plus jeune ouvrit la pochette beige et y découvrit sur la première page le nom de Kiba Inuzuka ainsi qu'une photo miniature de ce dernier. Kakashi put enfin mettre un visage sur son suspect. Le dossier contenait une vingtaine de page.

" Comment as-tu eu tout ça en pleine nuit ?  
- J'ai secoué deux, trois techniciens... "

Kakashi ne releva pas et parcourut le dossier des yeux pendant qu'Hiashi lui disait ce qu'il avait appris.

" Ca me fait mal de l'admettre mais Uzumaki avait raison, Kiba n'est pas net. "

**16 Juin 2011, 08h22.**

_Conservatoire de Konoha._

Le conservatoire de Konoha était un grand bâtiment datant du milieu du XIXème siècle. En réalité, il avait à ses débuts était l'hôtel de ville, puis les bureaux des conseillers municipaux et du maire avaient laissé place aux blocs opératoires et aux chambres du grand hôpital militaire de la ville. Et c'est finalement à la fin du XXème siècle que ce bâtiment avait été racheté et transformé en conservatoire pour devenir le plus réputé de la côte.  
Dû à sa construction première, cet édifice possède de nombreux couloirs plus ou moins étroits dans lesquels les étudiants se bousculent ainsi que des escaliers raides assez dangereux pour ceux qui n'y portaient pas une grande vigilance. Hinata était d'ailleurs en train de les gravir à une vitesse qu'elle espèrait rapide pour ne pas être encore plus en retard au cours de Tayuya. C'était aujourd'hui que la jeune musicienne devait rendre son projet et son réveil n'avait pas sonné, c'est pourquoi elle avait une vingtaine de minute de retard et ne semblait pas réveiller malgré sa course. Arrivé au troisième étage, Hinata s'arrêta et marcha à allure régulière, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tira sur son tee-shirt et souffla pour se donner un air naturel et ne pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de courir le marathon.

Elle rentra dans la salle, s'excusa rapidement espérant que son professeur ne fasse aucune remarque. La brune se faufila sans lever les yeux sur Tayuya vers une place libre. Malheureusement alors que la jeune femme priait pour que son enseignante la laisse tranquille, cette dernière lui lança une remarque sarcastique.

" Merci de nous gratifier de votre présence Mademoiselle Hyuga, c'est très aimable à vous. Vous n'avez que vingt minutes de retard mais faites comme chez vous, je vous en prie !  
- Excusez-moi, professeur, répondit timidement la concernée en sortant ses affaires.  
- Eh bien, puisque tout le monde est présent, il est temps que je ramasse le projet que vous aviez à faire. Aucun retard n'est toléré alors j'espère que vous l'avez tous fait et que votre projet est digne de la réputation de notre école"

Hinata déglutit, ce projet l'avait stressé pendant tout le délai de réalisation. Elle était soulagée de le rendre et en même temps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à être nerveuse. Si elle ne réussissait pas, elle ne passerait pas au niveau supérieur et l'échec était très mal vu dans cette école. La brune souffla et sortit de son sac ses partitions et le CD audio contenant sa composition. C'était le moment décisif.

La musicienne l'avait écrit en pensant à Naruto, à ses sentiments pour lui. Elle voulait vraiment que cette composition soit une réussite, elle y avait mis tout son coeur et sa passion entière. La jeune étudiante avait planché pendant des heures devant ses pages rayées et n'avait jamais autant travaillé son piano. Hinata était à bout mais bien contente que tout cela soit terminé.

" Bien, les dés sont jetés. Priez pour votre avenir les enfants. Proclama Tayuya rangeant les projets dans son sac. "

Hinata frissonna, cette enseignante faisait vraiment froid dans le dos.

_Centre de Konoha_, **10h12**.

Depuis l'appartement dans lequel Naruto se trouvait, le jeune homme avait une très belle vue du grand parc de la ville et il l'observait par la porte vitrée du grand logement. Ce dernier était chic, très bien décoré, les meubles étaient modernes et semblaient ne pas avoir une seule poussière sur eux. Naruto détestait ces appartements qui empestaient le fric à plein nez, leur propriétaire le plus souvent était hypocrite. Il souffla et se retourna pour faire face au centre de la pièce. Il y avait deux hommes. Le premier était ligoté sur une chaise et était surement le propriétaire des lieux pendant que le second lui pointait un revolver sur la tempe, il était plutôt musclé et terrifiant. Le captif était paniqué, effrayé et affolé; il suait à grosses gouttes,ses lèvres tremblaient, l'individu paraissait vouloir articuler une phrase mais la peur le tétanisait, l'empêchant de parler. Naruto se rapprocha de lui, le prisonnier voulut se reculer mais son mouvement, trop brusque, faillit faire basculer la chaise.

" Bien, revenons à nos affaires, déclara Naruto. Où est le fric ?  
- Je... Je... Je ne l'ai pas ! Bredouilla la victime des deux hommes.  
- Bien sûr, tu vas me dire qu'un type comme toi, qui vit dans un si bel appartement, n'a pas un peu de liquide sur lui ?  
- Bon sang ! Vous me demandez cinquante mille ! Je...Je ne peux pas vous les donner maintenant !"

Naruto glissa sa main dans son dos et en sorti un couteau de combat. Ce genre d'arme blanche possédait une lame crantée et était souvent utilisé par les forces armées du pays. Il approcha la lame du coup de l'homme, son regard avait changé, ses yeux bleus s'étaient comme assombris, Naruto était réellement menaçant.

" Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il en appuyant un peu plus fort son couteau sur sa gorge.  
- Ou-oui !  
- Raté, mauvaise réponse, répondit Naruto sur un ton des plus glacial. "

Subitement et dans une extrême violence, Naruto planta sa lame dans la main droite de sa victime. Cette dernière hurla de douleur jusqu'à ce que la main de l'acolyte de Naruto vienne étouffer son cri en se plaquant contre ses lèvres. Aussi violemment qu'il l'avait enfoncé, Naruto retira sa lame, laissant tomber son bras le long de son corps. Le sang coula le long des crans et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la pointe de l'arme avant de s'écraser au sol. Uzumaki fixait attentivement l'homme attaché, ses yeux étaient des plus effrayant, le blond avait toujours été doué pour intimider les gens grâce à son regard, cela lui avait souvent servi par le passé. Naruto fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un mouchoir en tissu qu'il porta à son couteau.

"Je repose ma question, continua Naruto en essuyant sa lame, où est l'argent ? "

Le prisonnier sanglotait, affichait un air dépité et terrifié sur son visage. Son silence fit perdre patience à Naruto, qui fit signe à son partenaire de le frapper. Ce dernier lui asséna un brutal coup de poing, il allait recommencer quand l'homme ouvrit la bouche et presque en criant ( sa voix montant dans les aiguës) dévoila l'endroit où était cacher l'argent tant convoité.

" C'est bon ! C'est bon ! L'argent est caché dans la cuisine, il est sous le comptoir près du frigo, la planche se retire...  
- Tu vois, c'était pas si dur que ça ! Le félicita Naruto avant de s'adresser à son associé, va vérifier si l'argent y est ! "

Le criminel s'en alla en direction de la cuisine. Naruto n'avait pas quitté des yeux le propriétaire des lieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Tout cela lui rappelait sa vie d'avant, toutes ses choses qu'il avait faites pour l'Akatsuki, tout le sang qu'il avait fait coulé, tous ces visages qu'il avait vus exprimant tous la même expression : la peur. Cette vie lui avait permis d'évoluer, d'éprouver un certain plaisir dû au pouvoir et à l'emprise qu'il avait sur ces personnes. Oui, il avait aimé ce passé. Mais maintenant tout était différent, il avait envie de vomir rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, de pleurer toute sa rage contre cette maudite organisation, toute sa tristesse à l'égard de ses victimes. Il aurait aimé être une souris et pouvoir aller se cacher loin au fond d'un trou pour ne plus avoir à commettre ces crimes. Il voulait oublié, reprendre une vie normale, être aux côtés de ses amis, à _ses côtés_. Malheureusement, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas encore avoir le droit à cette vie tant rêvée. Il fallait qu'il joue encore un peu le jeu pour que la police puisse mettre en prison tous ces tarés de gangster à la noix.

" J'ai l'argent, Naruto !  
- Il y a le compte ?  
- Ouais, cinquante mille tout rond !  
- Bien, on peut s'en aller alors, déclara le blond, j'espère que tu auras compris la leçon ! On n'arnaque pas l'Akatsuki ! Recommences et tu auras plus qu'un bleu et un trou dans la main. Détache-le ! "

_QG de l'Akatsuki_, **11h34**.

L'infiltré avait quitté l'appartement chic du centre ville pour les quartiers mal fréquentés de Konoha. Il était rentrer au quartier général de l'Akatsuki. Il pénétrait dans l'hangar, le sac d'argent à la main, quand il croisa Kiba et son chien. Ces derniers sortaient, les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent et s'ignorèrent complètement continuant leur chemin respectif. Naruto se dirigea vers la pièce carré du fond, là où l'indicateur de la police était sûr de trouver Pein et/ou Konan. Il toqua trois fois, patienta et quand il entendit la réponse lui permettant d'entrée abaissa la poignée et ouvrit la avança jusqu'au bureau derrière lequel se trouvait Pein en train d'exécuter quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

" J'espère que tu as récupéré l'argent, dit le roux aux percing sans lever les yeux de son écran  
- Tout est là. "

Naruto déposa le sac sur le bureau et recula de deux pas. Pein détourna son regard pour identifier la masse qui venait d'atterrir sur son poste de travail puis leva enfin les yeux vers Naruto.

" Il y a la somme exacte j'espère ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Tant mieux, ce crétin doit moins faire le fier.  
- Il était en piteux état quand je l'ai quitté. Son ego en a pris un coup.  
- Bien, bien, bien. "

Pein se leva et ouvrit la fermeture du sac. Il en sortit dix liasses de billets, chaque liasse représentant mille euros, les posa à côté du sac et le referma. Puis il fit le tour du bureau, attrapa les billets et s'approcha de Naruto.

"Tiens, c'est ta paye pour toutes les missions que tu as accomplis jusqu'ici. Dix mille, ça devrait aller non ?  
- Merci, fut la seule chose que le blond réussit à articuler.  
- Tu peux disposer."

Naruto glissa les liasses de billets dans son sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et s'en alla sans rien demander de plus. Il n'en revenait pas, dix mille euros, il y avait dix mille euros dans son sac. Prenant conscience de la provenance de cet argent, Naruto déglutit. Devait-il le garder ou le donner au lieutenant Hatake ? Il commença à peser le pour et le contre. D'un côté, il avait réellement besoin de cet argent pour garder son logement et payer les factures, en plus avec cette somme il pourrait enfin reprendre ses études et les finir sans se soucier du financement. Le blond allait enfin pouvoir vivre une vie normale en exerçant un métier qu'il aime. De l'autre, il y avait le risque qu'on découvre qu'il possédait cet argent et qu'on l'accuse de vol ou de complicité avec l'Akatsuki alors même s'il aide la police dans cette enquête, il finirait en prison.

Le jeune homme souffla. Ce n'était pas simple mais sa décision était prise.

_Voiture Banalisée de la police de Konoha_, **19h09**.

La voiture banalisée de la police criminelle de Konoha était à l'heure au rendez-vous prévu quand Naruto arriva au lieu-dit. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne alors, il ouvrit la portière rapidement et s'assit du côté passager. Le blond adressa un regard stupéfait au conducteur avant de demander.

" Je croyais que c'était le lieutenant Hatake que je devais voir ce soir.  
- Changement de programme. Ca te pose un problème ?  
- Non, aucun lieutenant Hyuga. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez ?  
- En fait, rien de particulier.  
- C'est une blague ? Vous me faites prendre des risques pour me dire que vous ne voulez rien de particulier, s'énerva Naruto.  
- Pas tout à fait. En fait, je voulais m'excuser.  
- Vous excusez ? Vous auriez simplement pu laisser un mot au lieutenant Hatake, râla Le bond en levant les yeux au ciel "

Hiashi le fusilla du regard. Naruto déglutit.

" Tu pourrais être au moins au peu respectueux, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de m'excuser ? le sermonna Hiashi avant de reprendre. Donc, je voulais m'excuser au sujet de Kiba et à l'attitude que j'ai eut. On a fait des recherches et je dois reconnaître que je l'ai peut être mal juger. Tu avais raison, j'ai eu tort.  
- Quand même, je vous avais bien dit que je n'avais pas menti. J'accepte vos excuses, répondit Naruto avec un sourire. Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, je vais m'en aller. J'ai encore des trucs à faire."

L'infiltré jeta un coup d'oeil discret à son sac, hésitant un instant. Puis ne laissant rien paraître, Naruto salua d'un signe de tête le père d'Hinata et ouvrit la portière. Il sortit et avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, le lieutenant Hyuga lui posa une question.

" Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu faisais tout ça ? Tu n'as rien à y gagner.  
- Je n'ai peut être rien à y gagner mais quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'on pouvait donner le meilleur de soi-même lorsque nous avions quelqu'un à protéger... Et j'ai enfin quelqu'un à protéger. "

Le garçon adressa un dernier regard à Hiashi, ferma la portière et s'en alla, un main dans sa poche l'autre fermement accroché à son sac.

_Appartement d'Iruka_, **20h45**.

Naruto avait longuement hésité quand au destin de l'argent qui se trouvait dans son sac. Il avait voulu le donner au lieutenant Hyuga mais sa main qui était fermement accroché à la lanière de son sac refusé de lui obéir. Le pour l'avait largement emporté sur le contre, et malgré sa mauvaise conscience, Naruto ne comptait pas rendre les billets à la police.

Il avait mis plus d'une heure pour rejoindre à pied, l'immeuble où vivait Iruka. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il avait quitté le bar et Naruto était sûr que son aîné allait lui en vouloir. Cependant, il savait également qu'Iruka n'insisterait pas s'il lui disait que c'était secret et qu'il accepterait surement de l'aider.

Arrivé sur le pallier de l'appartement, Naruto souffla et frappa. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'Iruka vienne lui ouvrir. Ce dernier entrouvrit la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à une telle heure. Quand il aperçut Naruto, Iruka ouvrit la porte en grande.

" Naruto !  
- Salut Iruka, désolé de te déranger.  
- Non, non t'inquiètes, tu ne me déranges pas. Entre !  
- Non, je ne reste pas longtemps.  
- Mais enfin Naruto, ça fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de quitter le bar comme ça ?  
- Ecoute, je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment.  
- Tu as des problèmes ? Naruto, on s'inquiète tous pour toi. Jiraya est en panique, tu ne lui as pas donner de nouvelles depuis des lustres !  
- Dis lui que je vais bien. répondit Naruto, le regard fuyant. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, tu peux ?  
- Euh, oui bien sûr. "

Le plus jeune retira son sac de ses épaules et le tendit à son aîné.

"Je veux que tu me gardes ce sac pendant un moment, c'est important. Tu ne l'ouvres pas d'accord ? Tu le caches et tu ne dis à personne tu l'as.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il contient pour qu'il soit si important ?  
- Prend le et ne pose pas de question, s'il te plait.  
- D'accord, d'accord. Je le prend et je le cache.  
- Surtout tu ne l'ouvres pas !  
- Oui, j'ai compris Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Iruka en prenant le sac. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas entrer ?  
- Non, c'est bon. Faut que j'y aille. Merci Iruka, je te revaudrais ça !  
- J'y compte bien ! Sourit Iruka. "

Le blond s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. Iruka referma sa porte et regarda perplexe le sac de son ami. Sa curiosité le démangeait mais il avait promis à Naruto et il respecterait sa promesse.

**17 Juin 2011, 01h18.**

_Plage de Konoha._

Hinata était assise sur la plage, au même endroit à son habitude. Elle regardait la lune légèrement caché par quelques nuages, réfléchissant à tout et à n'importe quoi. Sa journée avait été longue, elle avait rendu son projet et priait pour ne pas être recalé, c'était également aujourd'hui que son professeur de chant avait décidé de faire passer leur examen final. Bref, la suite de ses études venaient de se jouer en une journée. La jeune fille se trouva ridicule à paniquer pour sa vie future avec pour seul motif, ces études. Elle savait que Naruto faisait quelques choses de beaucoup plus dangereux et qu'il risquait réellement sa vie, tout comme son père et Kakashi. Elle se sentait petite face à eux, elle n'était rien, juste une étudiante alors que son père arrêtait des méchants et sauver des gens régulièrement. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour peut être elle aussi aiderai les gens grâce à sa musique, que même son père était passé par là pour en arriver là où il est aujourd'hui. Alors elle sourit, sa vie n'était peut être pas si minable finalement.

"Pourquoi ce beau sourire ? Demanda quelqu'un à côté d'elle "

Hinata sursauta et leva la tête. Son sourire doubla d'intensité. Naruto se tenait debout à ses côtés. Hinata se leva rapidement pour lui faire face.

"Je suis contente de te voir !  
- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas rester si tard ici, ça peut être dangereux.  
- Ne me fais pas la leçon, je crois que tu es mal placé.  
- Ok, d'accord. J'ai rien dit ! dit-il en levant les mains en l'air. C'est quoi ce changement de comportement ?  
- J'ai toujours pas oublié ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Tu m'as dit que tu m'expliquerais, que tu viendrais me voir rapidement et j'attend toujours.  
- Ah, euh... Sérieusement Hinata, ça vaut mieux pour toi que...  
- S'il te plait ne me dit pas que je ne dois pas savoir, que c'est pour mon bien, s'énerva Hinata. J'entend ça depuis des semaines. Je suis aller parler à tes amis, je sais ce que tu fais à longueur de journée et pourtant tu me dis que ça n'a rien avoir avec ton passé. Franchement, tu me prends pour une conne ? Sasuke m'agresse en plein milieu de la rue, tu te pointes avec une arme, Lee est mort et il parait que tu l'as tué mais à part ça, tout va bien !  
- D'accord, d'accord ! C'est vrai j'ai tiré sur Lee mais non je ne l'ai pas tué, oui j'ai rejoint l'Akatsuki mais non je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'ils prévoient de faire ! J'essaie de les arrêter Hinata, bon sang !  
- De.. de les arrêter ?  
- Oui. Lee n'est pas mort, juste sous protection de la police. J'ai accepté d'aider le lieutenant Hatake et ton père dans leur enquête.  
- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
- Dans ce genre de problème, si le moins de personnes possibles est au courant c'est mieux, Hinata. Il y a moins de risque qu'on me découvre.  
- Mais...mais je ne comprend pas, alors pourquoi Kakashi est venu me poser des questions ?  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?  
- Il m'a montré des photos de gens que je n'ai jamais vu, il était très insistant et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il s'est mis à me poser des questions sur Kiba. "

Naruto ne dit rien pendant un instant, réfléchissant à la situation. Le nom d'Hinata était apparu trop souvent au cour de l'enquête, c'était surement cela qui avait poussé le policier à l'interroger. Le lieutenant Hatake les avait d'abord surpris ensemble - ils avaient dû lui paraître bien trop proche pour n'être que des amis, puis Kiba Inuzuka avait fait son apparition en plein milieu de l'investigation comme étant le créateur des armes de l'Akatsuki. Ce garçon était censé être le meilleur ami de la jeune femme. Naruto aurait également fait le rapprochement s'il avait été flic : Hinata était lié à deux membres de l'organisation. Pour les enquêteurs ce genre de coïncidence n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard. Et donc, elle aussi devait être proche de ce groupe. Naruto souffla. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et il devait l'admettre, elle était mêlée à toute cette histoire, et ce depuis le début ,principalement à cause de lui.

" Tu en as parlé à Kiba ?  
- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours.  
- Bien alors surtout tu ne lui en parles pas, conduis-toi comme à ton habitude avec lui mais s'il te plait, restes loin de lui.  
- Mais Naruto, c'est mon meilleur ami... S'il a des ennuis je... je dois lui en parler.  
- Bon sang Hinata quand comprendras-tu que tout ça te dépasse ? Rien à faire que c'est ton meilleur ami ce type est complètement cinglé ! s'agita Naruto sur les nerfs.  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
- Je... Rien, fais ce que je te dis s'il te plait, Hinata. Évites Kiba jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit finie. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais ce que je sais c'est qu'on est profondément lié. "

Le jeune homme marqua un temps de pause. Il se tourna vers la mer, fixa le mouvement des vagues avant de prendre la main d'Hinata dans la sienne.

" Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger...S'il devait t'arriver quelques choses, je m'en voudrais à jamais.  
- Bien, je ferais ce que tu m'as demandé mais je ne pourrais pas éviter Kiba éternellement, il me connait, il se doutera de quelque chose.  
- Merci, chuchota-t-il avant de lui sourire. "

Il sentit la main d'Hinata se dégager de son emprise et venir caresser sa joue. Tournant son regard vers elle, il l'a vit s'approcher doucement et déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'embrassait.

" Naruto, malgré tout ce que tu penses, tu n'ai pas obligé d'endurer tout ça seul. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Jiraya et ... et moi, nous sommes tous là pour toi, Naruto. "

* * *

Voilà ! Le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis via les review. J'en ai besoin :)

Je pense que le chapitre 14 mettra du temps à venir mais j'ai en réserve pour vous 2 OS que j'ai presque terminé !

Le premier est sur le manga One Piece, traitant de l'_amitié_ qui unit l'équipage de Luffy : "We fight together"

Le second est un OS sur Naruto que j'écris pour un concours, il porte sur le couple HinataxLee et à pour thème _Amour modern_e : "Rien d'autre que nous".

J'espère qu'ils vous permettront d'attendre la suite de ma fiction !

Bye~


End file.
